El eterno brillo de tu luz
by ne-chan D
Summary: Neus vive en la segunda Mass, luchando contra los que han invadido su mundo. En el camino conocerá a Ben, un chico secuestrado por "ellos". Juntos tendrán que acostumbrase a esta nueva forma de vida. "Solo hace falta mirarte… a los ojos. " /FINALIZADA iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco./
1. Prólogo

**Holaa~ Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi simple fic^^**

**Este fic incluye unos personajes de mi invención, Neus, Miquel y Tatiana. Los demás pertenecen a la serie televisiva "Falling Skies" de Steven Spielberg y Robert Rodat. **

**Este fic puede contener momentos de las tres temporadas emitidas. Quiero situar el lugar en el ultimo sitio donde se establece la segunda Mass y como son sus personajes en ese momento. A pesar de eso hay personajes que siguen permaneciendo en la serie. He intentando acercarme los más posible a la serie pero he cambiado ciertas cosas y algunas no son muy precisas. **

**También quiero decir que este fic lo tengo FINALIZADO a pesar de no estar todo subido, lo haré con tiempo. **

**Después de todo esto... Espero que disfruten^^**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Era un día intranquilo, nublado, gris. Estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Al final opté por tumbarme en la cama. Aplasté mi rostro contra la almohada y puse mis brazos bajo ella.

En mi cabeza resonaban las ultimas palabras que me dijo Hal: "Hoy iremos a la base de los deslizantes a buscar a mi hermano.".

- Espero que estén bien… - Suspiré para mi.

En ese momento oí mi puerta abrirse.

- Neus si te quedas ahí todo el día acabaras volviéndote loca. – Me dijo Lourdes.

- No quiero hacer nada. – Dije con mi cara en el cojín.

- Vamos, iremos a dar una vuelta. – Continuó a la vez que me arrastraba fuera.

Lourdes era una buena amiga mía. Fue la primera persona que me habló cuando llegue aquí. Sin contar a Hal, claro. Trabajaba de ayudante en la enfermería junto a la doctora Anne Glass.

Fuimos a fuera para respirar un poco de aire. Yo seguía bastante nerviosa la verdad y ella lo notó.

- Todo saldrá bien, cálmate.

- Si… - Dije no muy convencida.

- Volverán todos, y con Ben.

Ben era el hermano pequeño de Hal y el mayor de Matt, es decir el mediano y por supuesto el hijo de Tom Mason. Lo habían capturado esos asquerosos alienígenas a los que llamamos "deslizantes". No se para que pero secuestran niños inyectándoles una especie de yugo para hacerlos sus esclavos.

Nunca lo había conocido, ni sabia como era. Los Mason no solían hablar de él. Supongo que era un recuerdo doloroso. Lo único que Hal me había contado es que tenia mi edad, 17 años, y que era un poco friki".

Solté una pequeña risa al pensar eso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó Lourdes

- Oh no, nada, estaba pensando.

Estuve con Lourdes toda la tarde charlando y haciendo diversas cosas. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse algo ocurrió.

- ¡Lourdes! ¡Lourdes! ¡Rápido ven, te necesito! – Era la voz de Anne.

Ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba y yo la seguí quedándome más al margen.

Habían llegado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el prólogo^^ Espero que les haya gustado, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a pocos. **

**Por favor deja un review te haya gustado o no, quiero saber tu opinión^^ Gracias y adiós. **


	2. Capítulo 1: La eternidad

**Holaa~ Estaba esperando a que alguna persona lo leyera para publicar xD Ya que camila lo has leído la iré subiendo^^ Espero que te guste, y que alguien más me lea. :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La eternidad.**

Me quedé fuera esperando junto con Hal y Matt. Por desgracia Tom estaba ocupado y no pudo quedarse. Dijo que le avisáramos cuando Anne hubiera terminado.

Los dos hermanos estaban bastante nerviosos. Era comprensible. Senté a Matt en mis piernas para abrazarle, y mientras observaba a Hal que de vez en cuando hundía su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiraba.

– Saldrá bien ¿verdad? – Preguntó Matt.

– Claro que si. La Dra. Glass es muy buena. – Dije yo para tranquilizarle a pesar de estar nerviosa también.

La Dra. Glass trabajaba para extraer los yugos de los niños secuestrados y devolverlos a una vida normal, a una vida libre. Si estar invadidos por extraterrestres puede considerarse normal y libre…

Aún no era demasiado experta, era algo complicado no se podía arrancar ya que si se hacia el niño moría. Creo que lo hacían con sopletes, la verdad no estoy segura, algo así me contó Lourdes un día.

Anne salió de la sala y nosotros nos levantamos rápidamente. Cogí a Matt de la mano. No parecía feliz…

– ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó Hal.

– Ben esta durmiendo ahora. La extracción ha ido bien. Quizás tarde unos días en despertarse.

– ¡Bien! – Gritó Matt feliz y vi a Hal suspirar aliviado.

– ¿Podemos verle? – Preguntó Hal de nuevo.

– No se si… – Dudo un instante. – Está bien no hagáis ruido y no se lo digas a nadie, sino habrá problemas con los demás familiares de los niños.

Entré pero como siempre me quedé atrás. Vi como había cinco niños igual que Ben. Anne había echo un gran trabajo.

– Ha ido todo bien ¿no? – Dije dudosa.

– Bueno… he perdido a un niño. – Ahora entiendo porque tenía esa expresión.

– Oh… – No sabia que decir. – No te preocupes has salvado a cinco, has hecho un gran trabajo.

– Ya pero…

Observaba con Hal y Matt sonreían al lado de Ben, el cual dormía profundamente. Me atreví a acercarme para verle. Tenía el pelo castaño, más claro que Hal y algo largo y liso.

– Voy a ir a avisar a papa. – Dijo Hal en voz baja.

Yo me quedé con Matt observándolo un rato más.

– Me alegro que este bien y de vuelta… – Susurró el pequeño Mason.

– Si, yo también. – Dije acariciando su cabeza y sonriéndole.

Poco después nos fuimos y yo volví a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Yo había perdido a mis padres el día de la invasión, solo tenía a mi hermano de 22 años y bueno, a mi cuñada. Ahora mi hermano estaba en una misión para traer recursos junto a mi cuñada y varios voluntarios más. Volvería en unos cuatro o cinco días. Quizás una buena pregunta es porque no estoy nerviosa o preocupada por él. No es que lo le quiera, oh no, pero a pesar de que no es una misión con demasiado riesgo se que mi hermano nunca me dejaría sola. Por eso se que va a volver y que lo hará bien. Cuando mis padres murieron me hizo una promesa, que jamás se iría de mi lado y que me protegería pasara lo que pasara. Es mi hermano y confío en él.

Casi salía el sol y aún no había dormido así que decidí cerrar los ojos pero alguien me interrumpió.

– Neus… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Dijo una tímida voz.

– Claro Matt, ¿y eso? – Pregunté extrañada ya que solía dormir con Tom y Anne o a veces con Hal y Maggie.

– Papa y Hal estarán ocupados y cuidando de Ben y me han dicho que me vaya a dormir pero no quiero dormir solo.

– Está bien pasa. – Dije con una sonrisa.

Las habitaciones normalmente eran de dos. Yo dormía con Lourdes normalmente, ya que mi hermano dormía con mi cuñada en la habitación de al lado, cosa que no me importaba, pero Lourdes solía hacer guardia de noche en la enfermería así que casi nunca coincidíamos. Muchas veces mi hermano venia a dormir en la cama de Lourdes para que no estuviera sola.

Esperaba que Matt durmiera en la otra cama pero se sumergió entre mis sábanas.

– ¿Puedo? – Preguntó confuso.

– Oh, si claro, es que me ha sorprendido.

Matt se abrazó a mi, acto que me sorprendió aun más y se quedó profundamente dormido. Yo tardé algo más pero hice lo mismo.

Al día siguiente no pasó gran cosa. Me desperté por la tarde junto con Matt ya que estuvimos toda la noche esperando el resultado de Ben.

Hal, Matt y Tom luego visitaron a Ben el cual seguía dormido y se informó a los familiares de los niños que podían ir a verles y que estaban bien. Yo no hice gran cosa ya que Lourdes dormía por haber echo guardia de noche, bueno en este caso madrugada.

Así paso el día sin nada interesante.

A la mañana siguiente Hal llamó a mi puerta rápidamente y abrió.

– ¡Ben ha despertado! – Dijo alegremente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí^^ Gracias por darme una oportunidad. **


	3. Capitulo 2: Tus ojos

**Hola~ Pues aquí el siguiente capitulo^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tus ojos. **

Salté de la cama y le seguí en dirección a la enfermería. Una vez más observé de lejos. Era realmente enternecedor ver como Matt y Tom lloraban, Hal reía y Ben estaba confuso, feliz pero confuso. La imagen de una familia unida de nuevo.

– Me alegro tanto de que estés bien friki. – Oí.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí Ben. – Una voz.

– ¿Qué me ha pasado?

– Te echaba de menos hijo. – Se oía de fondo.

Me salí fuera. No hacia nada ahí, bueno estaba feliz por ellos pero yo no tenía ninguna relación con él.

Tom salió.

– Me alegro de verte Neus. – Me dijo.

– Y yo, y de que Ben este bien.

– Si. – Dijo alegre. – Gracias por dormir con Matt el otro día.

– Oh, de nada, fue un placer. – Dije y Tom marchó.

Desde luego ser el presidente de la segunda Mass era un cargo ocupado.

– Neus, que bien que estés aquí ven. – Dijo Hal, lo que me sorprendió.

Me agarró del brazo y me llevó con Ben.

– Mira friki esta es Neus. Es como una hermanita para nosotros. – Dijo sonriente y bromeando.

– Encantado. – Dijo con voz confusa y haciendo el esfuerzo de reír.

– Igualmente. – Dije nerviosa.

Ben tenía los ojos verdes, comos los demás Mason. Y la verdad es que era bastante guapo…

Nos quedamos un rato hablando y luego dejamos descansar a Ben.

Pasaron un par de días más y Ben se recuperó del todo y dos niños más despertaron.

Me aburría bastante así que fui a la habitación de Hal, ya que se encontraba con Ben.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entré, pero no había nadie. Entonces oí unas voces.

– ¡Esto no esta igual!

– Que si lo esta, deja de quejarte o lo haces tu.

Me acerque al baño, de donde procedían las voces y me encontré a Hal acabado de cortarle el pelo a Ben. Lo tenía largo después de haber estado con bueno… ellos.

– Ho… Hola. – Dije no muy segura de mi misma.

– Hola Neus. – Dijo tan normal Hal y Ben algo más nervioso.

– ¿A que esta perfecto? – Me preguntó Hal refiriéndose al corte.

– No es verdad, es horrible. – Dijo Ben mirándose en el espejo.

– Di que no, ¿a que esta guapísimo? – Me preguntó Hal a modo de broma.

– Eh, yo… s–si supongo… – Dije algo enrojecida y vi como Ben también lo hizo.

– Pues ya estas, me voy que papá necesita ayuda. – Dijo Hal y después de despidió.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie sin saber que hacer. Me acababa de quedar a solas con Ben. No me salía ni una sola palabra y a él tampoco. Me acabé ruborizando de tanto mirarle, esta realmente…

– Eh, yo… – Dije apartando la vista al suelo.

– Ne–Neus ¿verdad? – Preguntó tímido.

– ¡Si!

– Voy a ducharme que estoy lleno de pelos. – Dijo medio riendo.

– Oh, lo siento. – me ruborice más, soy estúpida. – Me voy claro y te dejo.

– Puedes… Esto… Puedes esperarme, estoy muy perdido y no sabría que hacer. – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Yo simplemente asentí y salí cerrando la puerta. Me senté en la cama y esperé pacientemente. Estaba nerviosa. Maldita sea, estaba muy nerviosa y no llegaba a entender porque. ¿Qué pasaría cuando saliera? Tendría que enseñarle el lugar y… ¿estaríamos a solas? Nunca he estado a solas con un chico de mi edad.

Movía mi pierna arriba y abajo golpeando el suelo a causa del nerviosismo.

Oí como el agua dejo de correr y mis latidos aumentaron su rapidez. La puerta de abrió y salió Ben.

– Gracias… – Dijo débilmente.

– De–de nada. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar? – Dije rápidamente para evitar un silencio incómodo.

– Claro.

Íbamos andando uno al lado del otro. Sin hablar, simplemente yo cuando llegaba alguna sala y le explicaba que era. Él asentía. Se sentía incómodo lo se. Yo rezaba para que nos cruzáramos con Matt el cual no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

– Bueno pues… eso es todo. – Dije.

– Gracias. – Dijo de nuevo.

– No hace falta que me des las gracias. – Dije sonriéndole. – ¿Quieres… sentarte ahí? – Hablé señalando un banco de un pequeño jardín que teníamos.

– Por que no. – Contestó.

Una parte de mi quería irse y acabar con este nerviosismo y la otra quería seguir hablando.

Noté como todo el mundo miraba a Ben con desprecio. Él se había percatado antes que yo, quizá por eso estaba de ese humor.

– Lo siento pero creo que me iré. – Dijo. – No soporto que me miren así.

Ben se fue rápidamente y yo le seguí. No sabia ni adonde iba.

– ¡Ben espera! – Grité y se detuvo. – ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Creo que aun no tienes sitio donde dormir ¿verdad?

– No, no tengo… y em… de acuerdo.

¿Qué cojones pasó por mi mente? ¿Yo no quería acabar con esto? ¿Porque le invito a mi habitación? Ahí si que íbamos a estar solos…

Cuando llegamos se sentó en la cama y puse su rostro entre sus manos, me recordó a Hal.

– Yo… no se que decir.

– Es por los pinchos ¿no? O clavos o como los llaméis. – Dijo cabreado.

– Ben… – Alcance a decir.

Ben tenía restos de haber llevado el yugo, unos clavos que salían a lo largo de su espalda.

– ¿Me veis como uno de ellos o algo así? – Dijo aun más frustrado.

– ¡No! – Logré decir. – Claro que no.

– Quizás tu no, pero ellos si.

– Pero ellos no tienen ni idea de cómo eres Ben.

– ¿Y tu si? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy malvado como ellos?

– Solo hace falta mirarte… a los ojos. – Ben me miró sorprendido. – Es imposible que esos ojos sean de alguien como ellos…

Me avergoncé inmediatamente y aparté la mirada.

– Gracias de nuevo… – Me susurró.


	4. Capítulo 3: Regreso

**Siento haberme retrasado unos días aquí el capitulo 3 y ahora subo el 4. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Regreso. **

Hablamos un rato más y Ben acabo animándose. Incluso reímos con alguna tontería. Deje de estar tan nerviosa y empecé a disfrutar de la compañía.

Últimamente había estado algo sola.

– Y a todo esto… ¿Qué se siente tenerlos?

– Bueno, no gran cosa.

– ¿Duelen? – Pregunté.

– Creo que no. – Dijo con una risa.

– ¿Puedo? – Dije alargando la mano.

– ¿Tocarlos? Eh, si. – Aceptó.

Llevé mi mano al cuello de Ben y los toqué suavemente. Estaban fríos, eran como simples trozos de metal.

– ¡Au! – Gritó y me aparté rápidamente.

– ¡Lo siento!

– Era broma. – Dijo y yo golpeé su brazo con fuera.

– Idiota, no me asustes. – Dije molesta pero me reí junto a él.

Ben se levantó y fue hacia el espejo grande de mi habitación. Se puse de lado y levantó su camiseta mientras se miraba la espalda.

– Se deben ver horribles… – Dijo algo entristecido.

– ¡No! – Dije levantándome.

– Te crecerá la nariz por mentirosa. – Dijo volviendo a la broma y bajándose la camiseta.

– ¡No era una mentira! – Dije mirándole y él sonrió.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio y me atreví a hablar.

– Mira. – Dije dándole la espalda levantando la mía. – Se que no es lo mismo pero mi espalda tampoco es perfecta.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Dijo sorprendido y curioso.

Tengo una cicatriz en toda la columna, 30 cm, de arriba abajo. El corte aún podía verse enrojecido y puntos a los lados, marcas de las grapas al cerrar la herida.

– Fue una simple operación de escoliosis pero bueno, ¿ves? – Dije girándome y mirándole. – La mía también es fea.

Quizás no ayudaría en nada pero quería animarle un poco.

Ben me giró y me levanto la camiseta de nuevo para mirarme. Acarició toda mi columna y mi cicatriz con la mano. Despacio y delicadamente. Sensación que me hizo cosquillas en el estomago.

– Que tonterías, si es preciosa… – Susurró.

– ¿Qué? – Dije creyendo no haber escuchado bien y ruborizada.

– ¡N–nada! – Contestó esquivando mi mirada y enrojeciéndose también.

Lo ignoré y hice creer que no lo había oído.

– ¿Neus has visto a Be..? ¿Dónde cojones estabas Ben? – Dijo Hal que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

– Aquí. – Contestó su hermano.

– Eso ya lo veo, era una pregunta retórica, te busca la Dra. Glass tienes que hacerte una revisión. – Explicó.

– De acuerdo voy. Adiós Neus. – Se despidió y se fue junto a su hermano.

Hal entró unos segundos después y me sorprendí.

– ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? – Preguntó confuso y medio a broma.

– ¡Nada! – Dije yo entre ofendida y avergonzada.

A continuación volvió con Ben.

Yo decidí salir a ver si encontraba a Lourdes o Matt. En vez de eso encontré algo mejor. Mi hermano y el grupo con el que iba habían vuelto. Fui corriendo a saludarle.

– Hola enana. – Me dijo amablemente. Es un mote con el que me llama desde pequeña.

– Hola, y hola Tatiana – Saludé a mi cuñada, que iba con él. – ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Pregunté.

– Bien, traemos recursos y sin ninguna baja. – Dijo mi hermano.

– Me alegro.

Estuve hablando con ellos un rato, primero con mi hermano mientras mi cuñada se duchaba y luego a la inversa.

Tatiana me dijo que había estado nerviosa, no solía ir a misiones. Lo normal es que estuviera en la enfermería ayudando a Anne. Ella era bióloga y podía ayudar más ahí que en el campo de batalla.

Yo tampoco solía ir a expediciones, solo algunas. Siempre y cuando mi hermano también fuera ya que no me dejaba ir sola. Tampoco era de las que estaba en medio de la batalla, yo era francotiradora. Me gustaba más permaneces apartada y cubrir de lejos. No seria capaz de pelear contra una "maquina" o un "deslizante" cara a cara. A pesar de eso nunca había necesitado disparar un arma.

La noche cayó y decidí ir a dormir. Por suerte esta vez me encontré con Lourdes la cual hoy no hacia guardia ya que le tocaba a Anne.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – Me preguntó desde la cama.

– Tranquilo supongo. He estado con Ben. ¿Y el tuyo?

– Ajetreado con los niños. ¿Cómo es que has estado con Ben? – Me preguntó curiosa.

– Bueno me dijo de enseñarle el lugar… – Contesté nerviosa.

– Entiendo. – Dijo con una risita.

Poco después nos dormimos.


	5. Capítulo 4: Acción

**Aquí dejo el capitulo 4. ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Acción.**

Me encontraba en la sala común donde todos desayunábamos. Estaba con mi hermano hablado animadamente cuando Tom entró.

– Escuchadme todos. Es algo serio. Dirigíos al gimnasio.

Todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y fuimos. Era algo malo, seguro, cuando nos reuníamos ahí solía ser algo importante.

– El grupo de vigilancia de las afueras ha visto un grupo de deslizantes y varias maquinas por los alrededores. Es posible que vengan hacia nosotros. Estad preparados para una batalla. – Nos explicó Tom. – Los civiles irán al túnel de escape para refugiarse y todos los soldados y hombres capaces de coger un arma se quedaran aquí.

– ¿Por qué no huimos sin más? – Preguntó un hombre cualquiera.

– Creo debemos defender este lugar, es la primera vez que tenemos algo que puede considerarse un hogar. – Contestó Tom. – ¿No os gusta este sitio? Habitaciones, enfermería, cocina, comedor, baños, jardines… ¿No os parece el mejor sitio donde hemos estado desde que empezó esto?

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, realmente era un lugar genial.

– Debemos protegerlo. – Concluyo Tom y la reunión acabo.

Yo me quedé con mi hermano aun que el insistía en que me fuera con los refugiados. Soy capaz de coger un arma y creo que puedo ayudar, quiero ayudar.

– Tiene razón ella, Miquel. – Le dijo Tom a mi hermano. – Si puede disparar nos sirve. Se lo que es enviar a un familiar a la batalla, pero es necesaria.

Mi hermano se resigno y aceptó. Él era todo lo contrario a mi, se le daba mejor esta en medio de la batalla que alejado, por lo que solíamos estar separados. Pero me gustaba la idea de cubrir a mi hermano desde lejos.

Tom se separó de mi hermano y me llevo con un grupo.

– Hola, me llamo Jimmy, creo que no nos habíamos visto. – Se presentó un niño de unos 15 años, con el pelo algo largo. – Formo parte del equipo de francotiradores. Encantado.

– Igualmente, soy Neus. – Le contesté.

– No sueles combatir mucho ¿no?

– La verdad es que no…

– Bueno no te preocupes, nosotros nos cubrimos. – Dijo señalando a dos hombres más y una mujer.

Todos nos dispersamos y cada grupo se fue a su lugar. En el camino pude ver como Ben discutía con su padre.

Jimmy, yo y la mujer nos colocamos en una montaña no muy alta y los otros dos hombres en el tejado de un edificio. Todos cubriendo hacia donde teóricamente venían los deslizantes.

Desde la mira podía observar a mi hermano tras unos sacos junto a los demás. También estaba Hal y Maggie. Tatiana pero, estaba más atrás. No era tiradora principal, cubría y sobretodo estaba para curar alguna emergencia.

– ¿Ben? – Susurré para mi.

También estaba Ben, me parece increíble que combata aun no estando recuperado del todo. Es posible que por eso fuera la disputa con Tom.

Los deslizantes llegaron y venían con tres máquinas. Los tiradores principales empezaron la batalla. Jimmy fue el primer francotirador en disparar, acertando a un deslizante.

Estaba nerviosa pero intenté calmarme y puse mi ojo en la mirilla. Disparé dos veces pero fallé. Maldita sea, estaba temblando.

– Tranquilízate. – Me dijo la mujer.

– Los francotiradores nos definimos por nuestra tranquilidad en batalla. Sin adrenalina, sin nervios, solo la calma. – Habló esta vez Jimmy.

Intenté calmarme y respiré hondo. Aguanté la respiración y disparé.

– ¡Genial! – Me felicitó Jimmy.

Así continuamos la batalla. Los primeros combatientes destruyeron una maquina. Pero algo extraño ocurrió justo después. Un niño, de color, que había sido capturado y extraído su yugo se colocó en medio. Los combatientes intentaron continuar la guerra evitándolo hasta que un hombre, que parecía su padre le agarró y se lo llevo. Aun que creo que el niño salio herido por una maquina…

Seguimos disparando. Pope y su grupo peleaban contra la otra maquina como si fuera un juego. Poco después la inutilizaron también.

Los deslizantes estaban sufriendo. Habíamos matado unos cuantos pero aun quedaban algunos. La ultima maquina destruyó el lugar donde se escondían mi hermano y los demás. Nosotros los cubrimos hasta que se refugiaron detrás de algunos escombros.

Los nervios volvieron a mi y volví a fallar.

– Nosotros controlamos los nervios. No ellos a nosotros. – Me susurró Jimmy.

Yo debía controlar mi cuerpo. No podía permitirme desperdiciar balas. Cuando por fin me calmé vi algo sorprendente. Unas luces. Luces azules y blancas, claras y brillantes. Apunté hacia ese lugar y vi que procedían de los clavos de Ben.

– ¡Ben! – Grité al ver que lo tenía cogido del cuello un deslizante. – Calma, clama… – Me dije a mi misma. – Puedes hacerlo…

Apunté a su maldita cabeza y disparé volándole el cerebro dejando a Ben libre. Vi como Ben miró hacia atrás sin entender y corrió hasta un lugar seguro.

La tercera maquina estaba casi derrotada cuando los deslizantes decidieron huir. Así, ganamos esta batalla.


	6. Capitulo 5: Rechazo

**Dejo también el capitulo 5. ^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Rechazo. **

Jimmy y yo nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el gimnasio. Nos reuníamos ahí después de las batallas para informar de cómo había ido a cada grupo o de las bajas, etc.

- Lo has hecho bien para ser la primera vez. – Me dijo Jimmy mientras andábamos.

- Gr-gracias. – Dije animada. **–** Tu eres muy bueno…

- Practicaba en las ferias antes de esto. – Dijo con un risa. – Llevo ya un tiempo ayudando.

- ¿Cómo eras capaz de hacer esto…? – Me miró raro. – Quiero decir, eres más joven que yo…

- Bueno, esos asquerosos mataron a mi familia.

- Oh, yo, lo siento… - Realmente soy estúpida.

- No te preocupes.

Llegamos al gimnasio y la mayoría ya estaba ahí, claro nosotros estábamos más alejados. Estaban incluso los refugiados, que ya debían haber sido avisados por alguien. Al poco rato Tom subió al escenario, como siempre hace.

- ¡Bien chicos, lo habéis hecho genial, no tenemos ninguna baja y hemos hecho daño a los maditos deslizantes! – Gritó animado y todos contestaron con un grito y levantando los brazos.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a su lugar. Yo me despedí de Jimmy que tenia algo que hacer y fui a buscar a mi hermano.

Nos encontramos al rato y me felicito por el trabajo a pesar de que estaba preocupado. Hablamos un rato y luego dijo que iría a ducharse. Yo decidí hacer lo mismo pero antes intentaría buscar a Hal o a… Ben.

No lo encontré por ninguna parte así que me acerqué más a donde solía estar Tom dirigiendo. En efecto. Ben estaba… ¿estaba escuchando detrás de una puerta? Me acerqué silenciosamente.

- ¿Ben que haces? – Susurré y se giró asustado.

- Eres tu… menudo susto.

Intenté escuchar que decían.

- Están hablando del niño que se puso en medio de la batalla. Creo que están con su padre.

Oí algo como: "¿Porque lo hizo?, Vigila a tu hijo, ¿Será un problema? o Hay que tener cuidado"

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – susurré de nuevo.

- Ese niño es como yo. – Era cierto, ese chico acababa de despertar después de quitarle el yugo.

- Ese chico no tiene nada que ver contigo… Vámonos.

- No. – Contestó seriamente.

- Ben, ¿como puedes espiar a tu padre? Si es algo importante te lo dirá, te estas preocupando por nada. – Le dije e intenté apartarlo pero me empujó y me tiró al suelo. – Ben…

- Y-yo, lo-lo sien… - Intentó decir pero me levanté, di media vuelta y me fui.

Me fui a mi habitación y me sumergí bajo el agua. Estaba cabreada y algo triste a la vez. Decidí olvidarlo. Estaba sucia de haberme tumbado en el suelo en la batalla así que estuve un buen rato. Me encantaba estar debajo del agua. Cuando me decidí a salir me pareció oír un ruido. Apagué el grifo pero no escuche nada más. Lo ignoré.

Me vestí y me tiré a la cama. Tanta emoción podía conmigo, estaba agotada. Me quedé profundamente dormida sin darme cuenta.

Cuando desperté vi un rostro justo delante de mi y me aparté asustado dando un grito.

- ¿Qu-que? Eres tu…

- Venia a verte, pero como estabas dormida me quedado a mirarte. Era gracioso estabas muy bonita.

- Cállate Hal, eres un idiota. – Dije algo avergonzada. - ¿Qué querías?

- Venia a preguntarte que tal te ha había ido tu primera misión oficial como francotiradora. – Dijo sentándose en la cama de enfrente con los brazos hacia atrás apoyados en la cama.

- Bien, estaba algo nerviosa pero al final me calmé y ayudé.

- ¿Seguro que ayudaste? ¿No saliste corriendo? – Dijo para burlarse.

- ¡Claro que no! En más le salve la vida a tu hermano… - Dije algo molesta.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No viste cuando lo cogió un deslizante?

- ¿Lo de las luces? Si, por desgracia todos lo vimos… - Dijo entristecido. – No pude hacer nada por él, joder. – Se cabreó.

- La bala que mató a ese deslizante era mia.

- ¿Enserio? Dios creo que te debo una.

Hal se levantó y me abrazó. Hal solo me había abrazado una vez… aquella vez. Me sonrojé mucho, demasiado. Fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado de parte de Hal. Debo admitir que Hal era muy guapo y bien proporcionado…

Hal de separó de mi y acarició mi cabeza mientras me dijo: "gracias".

A continuación se fue y yo después de él para cenar algo. Me encontré con mi cuñada y mi hermano y cenamos juntos. Vi a Ben de lejos pero le ignoré totalmente.

A media cena Jimmy se sentó a mi lado y hablamos un rato los cuatro. Se llevó bien con mi hermano sobretodo. Era un chico amable y fuerte, me alegro de tener un amigo en el grupo de francotiradores, los adultos no parecían muy amigables. Me percaté que Ben me miró varias veces pero seguí sin prestarle atención.

Cuando mi hermano, Tatiana y yo volvíamos hacia las habitaciones oímos un escándalo en la enfermería. Entramos a ver, yo me quedé atrás.

Vi al niño de esta mañana, parecía que quería irse de la enfermería. Oí como le llamaba Rick. Dijo algo de que este no era su lugar. Poco después llego Tom y el padre de Rick. Nos quedamos fuera pero pudimos oír a el chico decir que quería irse con los deslizantes, que estaba mejor ahí, que ellos cuidaban de él. Su padre pidió perdón y se lo acabó llevando a pesar de que Anne le dijo que debía descansar. Al parecer tenia una herida en el brazo.

Cuando me giré para irme volví a ver a Ben de nuevo. Aprecié que su mirada era diferente, era… ¿Triste? No pude decir nada porque cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido.

Me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos, esta vez mi hermano durmió en mi habitación.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Celos?

**Me apetece subir capítulos así que subiré unos cuantos. ^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Celos?**

Esa mañana mi hermano me despertó lanzándome agua a la cara. Una _bonita_ manía suya.

- Buenos días… - Dije.

- Por fin te despiertas. – Me dijo mi hermano. – Vamos a desayunar.

Desayunamos y después de eso tuvo que irse. Al salir me encontré con Jimmy que me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y quería pasar un rato con él. Acepté. Paseamos un rato cuando de golpe un niño pequeño choco conmigo. No hubiera pasado nada si no llevara un vaso de zumo. No me enfadé claro, además me pidió perdón pero debía cambiarme.

- ¿Podemos ir un momento a mi habitación? – Le pregunté a Jimmy.

- Claro.

Cuado llegamos iba a decirle a Jimmy que esperara fuera pero me preguntó si podía ir al baño de mientras y le dije que si. Me cambié rápidamente y poco después salio. Justo cuando abrimos la puerta para irnos alguien llamó. Pronto vimos la cara de Ben.

- ¿Ne…? ¿Quién eres tu? – Le preguntó a Jimmy.

- Encantado soy Jimmy, soy de su grupo de francotiradores. Tu eres Ben ¿no? Me alegro que estés bien.

- Gracias. – Respondió Ben secamente. - ¿Jimmy? Creo que el capitán Weaver te estaba buscando.

- Oh, gracias iré ahora mismo. Adiós Neus, lo siento. – Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Ben se me quedó mirando sin decir nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo llamaba si no lo conocías? – Pregunté.

- He oído que lo buscaban. – Contestó él.

- Menuda casualidad. – Dije irónicamente.

- ¿No me crees?

- La verdad es que no. Y si no quieres nada me voy. – Dije y cerré la puerta de golpe.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué esa forma de hablarle? Estaba molesta… Si, supongo. Pero más conmigo que con él.

Me quedé apoyada con al espalda en la puerta. Ben no había vuelto a llamar. Normal después de eso se abría ido…

- ¿Qué haces aquí friki? – Oí a través y pegué mi oído a la puerta.

- Nada…

- ¿Iba a hablar con Neus?

- Si…

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Le has dado las gracias?

- ¿Qué gracias? ¿Por qué debería dárselas?

- Pues por salvarte el cuello. Fue ella la que te liberó del deslizante.

- ¿Qué enserio? No lo sabía…

No me puedo creer que este espiando una conversación de los hermanos Mason y además sobre mi. Sobretodo cuando le dije a Ben que espiar a su padre estaba mal… Me separé de la puerta y me tiré a la cama bocabajo. Era un acto que hacia cuando me preocupaba algo.

Unos minutos más tarde mi puerta se abrió. No me hacia falta mirar quien era. Ya lo sabía.

- Hola Ben. – Saludé sin separar la cara de mi cojín.

- ¿Cómo sabias que…?

- Simplemente lo se.

Noté como Ben se sentó en mi cama pero no me moví.

- Lo siento. – Dijo primero de todo. – Por el empujón del otro día, no era mi intención. Espero que no te hicieras daño.

Decidí levantarme y mirarle.

- No te preocupes. – Sonreí.

- Y bueno… gracias por librarme de ese deslizante. – Continuó. – Me lo ha dicho Hal.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Si no fuera por ti, quien sabía que me podría haber pasado. No se… No que me estaba haciendo ese maldito.

No sabia que contestar. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, sin mirarnos, solo sentados al lado.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta incomoda? – Me atreví.

- Adelante.

- ¿Sabes porque… porque te ocurrió eso?

- ¿Las luces? – Preguntó y yo asentí. – No tengo ni idea…

- ¿Te duele o algo…? – Me preocupe.

- No, bueno, es raro… es una sensación extraña. Preferiría no hablar de eso, al menos de momento.

- Claro, lo siento.

Volvimos a ese silencio tenso. Esta vez me le quedé mirando. Se dio cuenta y me miró, aparté rápidamente la vista y me sonroje. Escuche como soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¿Puedo hacer yo una pregunta incomoda? – Dijo él.

- Claro… - Dije intrigada.

- ¿Qué hacías co… - Se paró un momento y rectifico. - que hacia Jimmy aquí? – Dijo sin mirarme.

- No hacíamos nada raro si estas preguntándotelo. Es un amigo.

- No… yo… - Le corté, sabia que preguntaba por eso, no me hacina falta excusas.

- Un niño se chocó conmigo y me manchó, fui a cambiarme.

- ¿Con Jimmy en la habitación? – Dijo sorprendido.

- ¡No! Claro que no, déjame terminar, el solo fue al baño. No fueron ni cinco minutos lo que estuvimos.

- Ah, vale… - Dijo aliviado. – Me gustaría confesarte que lo del capitán Weaver era mentira… - Le miré con cara de "lo se". – Si, si, se que lo sabias pero quería decírtelo yo.

- Pero, ¿porque?

- Bueno no lo se… me dio rabia y lo hice sin pensar… - Dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba, es decir esquivando mi mirada.

- ¿Estabas… celoso? – Me atreví a preguntar.

- ¡No! – Dijo primero. – No, no… - Dijo nervioso. - Creo que no… yo... – Susurró después.

Él bajó su mirada sonrojado. Yo me ruboricé también. Era un momento incomodo. No tenia ni idea que decir… Aun no me lo creía… ¿Estaba celoso? Claro que estaba celoso. ¿Pero porque…? ¿Es posible que yo…? ¿Le gus…?


	8. Capítulo 7: Huida

******El último capítulo que subo hoy^^.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Huida. **

Él bajó su mirada sonrojado. Yo me ruboricé también. Era un momento incomodo. No tenia ni idea que decir… Aun no me lo creía… ¿Estaba celoso? Claro que estaba celoso. ¿Pero porque…? ¿Es posible que yo…? ¿Le gus…?

- ¡Rick! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Rick! ¡Rick! – Se oyó desde fuera interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Ben y salió a mirar y yo le seguí.

Vimos al padre de Rick a lo lejos y Ben le alcanzó. Yo tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y luego fui con él cuando Mike ya se había ido. Le pregunté a Ben que ocurría. No encontraban a Rick, su padre, Mike pensaba que se habría ido con los deslizantes de nuevo.

Tom, Mike, Hal, mi hermano, Lourdes, Ben y yo salimos a buscarlo pero no pudimos encontrarlo por ningún sitio. Buscamos por todos los rincones del edificio, buscamos por los alrededores e incluso por el bosque que había cerca pero no encontramos nada. Ni si quiera una pista. Volvimos a casa resignados y preocupados. No solo por Rick, sino porque si se encontraba con los deslizantes lo más probable es que les diga donde nos encontramos y nuestros puntes débiles.

Al llegar Tom se fue seguramente a planear algo junto con Hal. Ben y yo fuimos a comer, al igual que Matt, mi hermano y mi cuñada. Luego nos separamos.

Cuando caminaba sin rumbo fijo no paraba de oír a la gente dudar sobre Ben y los demás niños. No confiaban en ellos, los llamaban monstruos, ni aliens ni humanos, una aberración. Que nos traicionarían o incluso nos atacarían y que no estaban seguros con ellos aquí.

Me parece increíble que pueden pensar así de simples niños, ya que no todos tenían 17 años, había una niña de 13, un niño de 15 y otra niña de 12 años.

- ¡Neus! – Me llamarón.

- Matt, dime.

- No se que hacer… - Dijo tristemente y agachando la cabeza.

- Te ayudaré. ¿Qué te pasa? - Yo me agaché a su nivel.

- Ben no quiere salir de nuestra habitación. – Cierto, ahora Matt dormía en una habitación junto con Ben.

- ¿Por qué? – Me extrañé

- Oímos ala gente hablar y…

Ahora lo entiendo. Me cabreé realmente, Ben y los demás niños lo están pasando muy mal y lo que no necesitan es la gente estúpida insultándolos y dudando de ellos. Pensé ir a hablar con Ben pero primero quería hablar con otro Mason.

Tal vez lo mejor era hablar con Tom pero creo que estaría demasiado ocupado y busque a Hal. Iba con Matt de la mano. Buscamos un rato hasta que lo encontré con Maggie.

- Oye, podemos hablar. – Le pregunté seriamente.

- Si, claro.

- La gente empiezan a dudar de los niños reinsertados.

- Si, algo he oído. – Asintió.

- A Ben le molesta. – Dijo Matt.

- ¿Qué quieres, que hable con él? No creo que sirva de nada.

- Deberíamos hacer algo para que los demás cambien de opinión.

- Eso no es fácil. – Dijo esta vez Maggie que hasta ahora solo escuchaba.

- Ya lo se, pero aun así creo…

- Neus, te entiendo pero después de lo que acaba de ocurrir va a ser difícil. – Si no hacemos nada esos niños acabaran prefiriendo a los deslizantes. – Dije seriamente. – Esta bien, no hagáis nada, dejad que eso niños sigan amargándose, y que Ben siga deprimido y encerrado en su habitación. Dejad que parezcan mejor esos alienígenas, yo si voy a intentar hacer algo. – Dije realmente molesta y luego me fui.

Le dije a Matt que fuera a su habitación. Quería estar un rato sola. Fui a la ducha mientras pensaba que podría hacer por esos niños. Tal vez que ayuden en algún sitio o… No se, de momento intentaría ayudarles personalmente, quizás si tienen a alguien que si confía en ellos puedan superar mejor esto.

Después de la ducha mi hermano me dijo de hacer algo juntos y acepté. De momento dejaría a Ben solo… Hasta que se calmará, creo que después de lo de antes entiendo que primero debe tranquilizarse para hablar…

Le conté todo lo sucedido y me dijo que estaba bien que quisiera hacer eso, que ni necesitaba algo me ayudaría. Es por eso que es mi hermano…

De pronto oí como llamaron a mi puerta, donde obviamente no estaba sino en la de mi hermano, que esta al lado. Salí para encontrarme con Hal.

- Que bien que te encuentro. Matt me ha dicho que se ha ido un momento fuera y que al volver Ben no estaba.

- ¿Qué? – Dije sorprendida y preocupada.

- Que no encontramos a Ben. Pensé que podía estar contigo.

- No lo he visto desde esta mañana.

Hal parecía realmente preocupado. No me extraña después de lo de Rick. Pero… Ben no seria capaz de hacer eso. ¿No? Maldita sea… quizás si hubiera hablado antes con él. Si hubiera echo algo…

- Tenemos que buscarle Neus… - Casi suplicó Hal. – ¿Y si… y si se ha ido con ellos?


	9. Capítulo 8: Un latido

**Pues aquí el capitulo 8^^.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Un latido. **

– Tenemos que buscarle Neus… – Casi suplicó Hal. – ¿Y si… y si se ha ido con ellos?

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Es Ben! – Le grité. – Confía en tu hermano.

– Supongo que tienes razón…

Nuevamente fuimos en busca de Ben, esta vez pero no lo hicimos público. Insistí en que los civiles no debían saber de esto o sus sospechas aumentarían. Hal, mi hermano, y yo fuimos a buscarlo. Nos separamos para cubrir más terreno y en el camino me encontré con Jimmy, le conté lo sucedido y accedió a ayudarme a buscarlo.

En el edificio no parecía estar así que me atreví a buscar por fuera. Nada, no estaba por ninguna parte. Dude un instante… ¿Y si…? Decidí entrar al bosque. Se que era peligroso… Dejé de correr para no hacer ruido. Tenía algo de miedo por si pasaba algo pero… era Ben. Tenía que encontrarle.

Después un rato oí unas voces. Me escondí al instante y me acerqué lentamente.

– Tienes que venir conmigo. – Escuché.

– No soy como tu. – Respondió.

– Claro que eres como yo, un niño secuestrado, un niño sin yugo. Eres exactamente igual que yo, Ben. – ¡Ben! ¡Si, claro! Esa voz era de Rick y… de Ben.

– ¡No soy como tu! – Repitió Ben gritando. – ¡Nunca les perdonaré por apartarme de mi familia y por todo lo que me hicieron!

– Ellos son ahora nuestra familia.

– Voy a matar a cada uno de ellos. Y si hace falta te mataré a ti también. ¡Todos esos insultos son por tu culpa!

No tenia ni idea de que hacer… Estaba paralizada. ¿Tenia que ir? ¿Quedarme? Rick estaba ahí, delante de mi. Tenia que hacerle volver pero… ¿Cómo?

– ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

– Vamos Ben, ese lugar es mejor…

– No pienso abandonar a los míos como tu abandonas a tu padre.

– Ese ya no es mi padre.

– ¡Estoy harto de ti! – Gritó de nuevo y oí un golpe.

Me asomé rápidamente y Rick me vio. Y yo vi a Rick en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando, deduje que había sido un puñetazo de Ben. Rick al verme se levantó y echo a correr. Ben miró hacia atrás para ver que había, para verme.

– ¡No dejes que se vaya! – Grité pero era demasiado tarde porque ya se había ido.

Me acerqué a Ben. Y el apartó la vista de mi. Yo intenté mirarle a la cara, pero me esquivo. No sabia ni que decir.

– Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

– ¿Me buscabas? – Dijo malhumorado.

– Yo, y también Hal, mi hermano y… Jimmy te estábamos buscando.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? – Me miró esta vez.

– Estábamos preocupados…

– ¿Creías que me iba a ir con los deslizantes o algo?

– ¡No! – grité.

– ¿Vosotros tampoco confiáis en mi?

– ¡No es eso, Ben! Simplemente…

– Dudabais ¿no? Sois como todos. – Dijo finalmente y se fue rápidamente.

Intenté seguirle pero Ben era sorprendentemente rápido, demasiado diría yo… Aun así volví rápidamente al refugio y busque a Hal y los demás para decirle que lo había visto y que creo que había vuelto. No conté nade de Rick… Creo que seria lo mejor. En efecto, Ben volvía a estar encerrado en su habitación y había echado a Matt. Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Vi como Hal estaba en la puerta para hablar con él y que Ben le prohibía entrar. Ignoré la prohibición y abrí la puerta decidida.

– ¡Te dicho que me dejes en paz! – Gritó tirándome un libro que tenia encima de la cama.

– Au… – Me quejé ya que me había dado en la cabeza. – Menuda fuerza tienes…

– ¿Neus? Yo… Lo siento. No sabía que eres tu. – Dijo mirándome.

Hal dejo de insistir entrar, supongo que me dejo el trabajo a mi.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Dije sentándome en la cama con él.

– No. – Contestó simplemente.

– Bien. – Dije con una risa. Ben ya no parecía tan cabreado, más bien parecía triste. – Ben… nosotros estábamos preocupados de que hubiera podido pasarte algo. Hal vino a buscarme realmente preocupado, creo que pocas veces lo he visto así…

– Hum… – Murmuró él que estaba tumbado en la cama boca–arriba y con el cojín en la cara y sus brazos encima.

– Tenía miedo.

– ¿De que? – Preguntó.

– De perder a su hermanito. – Reí. – Además ahora que lo acaba de recuperar.

– …

– Ben… te lo dije una vez. Se puede ver como tu no eres igual.

– ¿Mis ojos? – Dijo incrédulo.

– Si… Tus ojos muestras más de lo que crees.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

– La verdad es que no lo se…

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué me has buscado? – Dijo apartando el cojín y mirándome.

– Eres… importante para mi.

– ¿Cómo de importante? – Preguntó levantándose y mirándome, de cerca.

– No… no lo se… me importas. – Dije ruborizándome. – No quiero… perderte.

Ben se acercó más a mi y yo me ruboricé aun más.

– No quieres perderme… – Repitió mis palabras. – ¿Quieres que me quedé contigo?

– S–si… – No entendía realmente a que venia esto.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Mi piel se erizo y mi barriga se lleno de mariposas. Ben estaba tan cerca de mi… de mis lab… Rozó su nariz con la mia mientras se acercaba y me dio un escalofrío. Mis latidos iban en aumento a la vez que la rojez de mis mejillas. ¿Iba a… iba a…? ¡¿Besarme?!


	10. Capítulo 9: Efímero

******Dejo el capitulo 9:3**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Efímero. **

- ¡Ben! ¡Estas aquí! – Gritó Matt entrando en la habitación y Ben se separó rápidamente de mi.

- Si… Si. – Dijo Ben el cual de ruborizo, no más que yo, claro.

Matt fue corriendo a abrazar a Ben y el le correspondió. Miré a Ben, estaba entre sorprendido y avergonzado. La verdad es que yo seguía totalmente nerviosa y ruborizada pero no se muy bien porque empecé a reír. Creo que por la cara de Ben.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- No lo se. Estoy feliz supongo. – Dije con una última risa.

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó Ben y me pareció que iba con respecto a lo de antes así que decidí no hacer nada, despedirme y marcharme, dejando con la duda a Ben.

Después de eso pasaron un par de días. Unos dulces días de paz y tranquilidad.

La verdad es que en eso días a penas había estado con Ben. No habíamos hablado de lo que pasó, ni de nada. Yo lo esquivaba y creo que él a mi. No sabría que decir la próxima vez que estuviéramos a solas. Cada vez que lo veía acercarse me ponía nerviosa y me iba a cualquier otro lugar. Él solamente lo hacia cuando yo estaba sola.

Por lo demás todo iba bien aun que estábamos en alerta roja por si aparecían los deslizantes, Rick seguía desaparecido.

Fue por la noche cuando, mi paz y la de todos, acabo.

- ¡Deslizantes y maquinas! ¡Deslizantes y maquinas! – Se oía gritar.

Me levanté rápidamente al igual que Lourdes. Cogí la pistola que guardaba en el cajón de al lado y me la puse en el cinturón-funda guardado en el mismo lugar. Luego abrí el armario y saqué del fondo mi francotirador el cual puse a mi espalda. Me despedí de Lourdes que se fue al refugio y me encontré con mi hermano ya armado.

El capital Weaver estaba en la salida dirigiendo e informando a todos los soldados que íbamos llegando. Yo fui directa a mi posición asignada. No me puedo creer que los deslizantes y sus maquinas vuelvan a venir por el mismo lugar que la otra vez.

Una vez llegué allí me encontré con Jimmy y esta vez un hombre de los dos de mi grupo.

- Hola, Neus. – Me saludó Jimmy sin apartar el ojo de la mirilla.

- Hola Jimmy, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – Dije colocándome.

- Un rato, estaba fuera haciendo guardia así que me coloqué antes.

Una vez tumbada coloqué mi arma observando el panorama. Había cuatro maquina y pocos deslizantes. ¿Por qué tan poco, si la otra vez no tardamos en eliminarlas? Algo me olía mal.

Aun así hice mi trabajo, matando a los pocos deslizantes y agujereando la maldita carcasa de esas maquinas. Todo iba _demasiado _bien.

- Jimmy no te parece esto muy fácil… - Dije pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque seis maquinas y unos 20 deslizantes aparecieron justo por detrás nuestro.

Ni a gritar me dio tiempo, los tres intentamos levantarnos lo más rápido posible y correr. ¿He dicho alguna vez que el combate de cerca, cara a cara, no se me da bien? Pues era el momento de demostrarlo. ¿Cómo? Tropezando y cayendo, claro.

Si, caí al suelo y cuando me giré vi la cara de un deslizante delante de la mia. Jimmy estaba demasiado lejos y aquel hombre también. Me paralicé, ni si quiera pude sacar la pistola. Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante y mis pulmones dejaron de coger aire. Lo único que funcionaba eran mis ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Fue todo en un instante, un sonido de escopeta atravesó mis oídos. Y dejé de escuchar por un instante.

- ¡Neus vamos levántate! ¡No tenemos tiempo! – Una voz llegó a mis oídos entre el sonido de balas.

Volví a abrir los ojos y noté como Ben, delante de mi me balanceaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ben!

- Si, vamos. – Me dijo agarrando mi mano y levantándome.

Empezamos a correr más rápido de lo que yo era capaz. ¿Cómo puede un niño ser así de rápido? Un dolor punzante empezó en mi tobillo, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

- ¡Ben! ¡Ben! – Le llamé varias veces. - ¡Ben para! – Grité más fuerte y caí de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo preocupado.

- No puedo más, y me duele demasiado el tobillo.

- No podemos parar las maquinas están justo detrás nuestro…

Ben miró alterado hacia todos lados, como pensando.

- Sube. – Dijo ofreciéndome la espalda.

- ¿Qu…

- No hay tiempo.

- ¡Si! – Dije haciéndole caso y subiendo a la espalda de Ben.

Ben continúo corriendo a esa velocidad impresionante. Miré hacia atrás y vi como un deslizante se acercaba. Avise a Ben y el apresuró el paso. Esta vez cogí el arma. No iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo.

Llegamos al final de la montaña pero había un acantilado lo suficientemente alto como para romperse una pierna al saltar. Ben se paró y se quedó mirándolo.

- ¡Ben que ya llegan! – Dije desesperado agarrando la pistola con más fuerza.


	11. Capítulo 10: Morfeo

**Espero que vaya gustando, dejo capitulo 10^^. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Morfeo.**

La imagen de Ben parado y las maquinas y deslizantes acercándose me volvieron a dejar sin respiración.

Dudo un instante más y salto. ¿Qué cojones? Me agarré a Ben con más fuerza mientras caíamos. Pero… Ben, Ben no se hizo nada al caer. Ni un solo rasguño, continuo corriendo y pronto llegamos a la base.

– ¿Estáis bien chicos? – Nos dijo el capitan Weaver.

– Neus puede haberse roto el tobillo. – Le informó Ben.

– Llevaba a dentro, con Anne.

– ¡Puedo seguir luchando! – Protesté pero Ben obedeció.

Ben entró dentro del edificio ya algo más calmado que antes pero con prisa de todos modos.

– ¡Ben quiero ayudar! – Dije golpeándolo.

– No puedes con ese tobillo, ¿y si hay que volver a correr?

– Para eso estas tu… – Dije hincando mis cachetes y Ben rió.

– Tienes que ponerte bien. Además no creo que después de ese susto estés como para pelear.

En eso tenia razón él. Llegamos a la enfermería donde Anne y Lourdes trabajaban para curar a otros heridos. Ben le informó de todo y me dejó en una cama.

– Yo tengo que irme. – Me dijo y me entristeció un poco. – Tengo que seguir peleando.

– ¿Pero como vas a estar bien después de ese salto y de todo?

– Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Ben se paró frente a mi rostro y dudo. Como si hubiera ido a hacer algo que había pensado y que realmente no era posible. De pronto se levantó y besó mi cabeza.

– Luego nos vemos. – Dijo para marcharse rápidamente.

Anne me vendo y curó, me dijo que por suerte no estaba roto, pero tardaría unos días en recuperarme.

El tiempo aquí dentro pareció eterno. No sabia que hacer, estaba realmente estresada. Quería saber que pasaba a fuera. ¿Iba bien? ¿Iba mal? No podía dejar de moverme y suspirar.

– Cálmate. – Me dijo amablemente Anne.

– ¿Cómo voy a calmarme? – Dije estresada.

– Ahora no puedes hacer nada, no sirve de nada ponerte así, tienes que esperar. – Dijo y luego de fue con otro paciente.

– Si claro, esperar… – Susurré para mi.

Lourdes vino al rato y me trajo agua y una pastilla.

– Tomate esto. – Me dijo acercándolo.

– Ni hablar, que es eso. – Odio las pastillas.

– Para el dolor.

– No me duele.

– Vamos Neus, no me obligues.

– No me gustan las pastillas.

– Se deshace en la boca.

– ¿Y entonces al agua para que es?

– Porque sabe muy mal, toma.

– Eso no inspira confianza. – Dije por último y me la acabé tomando.

– Mantenla en a boca hasta que se deshaga.

Le hice caso, realmente sabia fatal y necesite el agua. Al cabo de un rato empecé a marearme. Tuve que tumbarme. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar. Maldita sea… Eso no era para el dolor era para dorm…

…

Oí varias voces pero me sentía muy cansada. Hice un esfuerzo y abrí un poco los ojos. Me pareció visualizar a mi hermano. Volví a intentarlo y los abrí del todo pero tuve que parpadear varias veces.

– ¿Estas despierta enana?

– Si…

– ¿Cómo estas?

– Bien, supongo. – Dije despertando del todo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis acabado ya? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

– Un par de horas, si ya ha acabado la guerra.

– ¿Y que ha pasado?

– Qué hemos ganado, claro. – Dijo confiado.

– ¿Y esta todo… bien? – Pregunté con miedo.

– Todo bien.

Salimos de la enfermería y como no podía caminar aun mi hermano decidió llevarme a cuestas. Como Ben, pensé…

Me dejó en la cama y me dijo que descansara.

– ¿Más? – Le pregunté aburrida.

– Si.

Mi hermano me dejó ahí y se fue. Estaba claro que ya no tenia sueño, me aburría profundamente. Incluso me apago la luz. Me dejo sola, a oscuras, coja y aburrida. Cuando me recupere se iba a enterar y Lourdes también por hacerme dormir.


	12. Capítulo 11: Eterno

**Publico también el capitulo 11. ****Informo que hay 22 capítulos en total^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Eterno. **

No se ni cuanto rato paso hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta y entró.

– ¿Neus? – Oí de Ben.

– ¡Ben! – Grité emocionada, algo que hacer.

– ¿Qué haces a oscuras? – Preguntó extrañado.

– Mi hermano… – Murmuré y el encendió la luz.

Ben entró y se sentó en la cama de enfrente, yo le expliqué lo que había echo mi hermano.

– Pobrecita. – Dijo riendo y mostré enfado. – ¿Cómo estas?

– Bien más o menos. ¿Y tu?

– Perfectamente.

– Menos mal… – susurré.

– ¿Estabas preocupada? – Dijo gracioso.

– ¡No! Quiero decir, bueno… un poco. – Dije apartando la mirada y él rió.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Otra vez a solas… Empecé a recordar lo de la otra vez. Pero no parecía tener intención de repetirlo.

– Gracias por salvarme. – Dije finalmente.

– No tienes que agradecérmelo. – Sonrió.

– ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

– Sentí deslizantes por esa zona y bueno… No estaba seguro pero sabia que estabas ahí y…

Ben se levantó y vino hacia mi. Se sentó delante de mi, al borde de la cama.

– No se que hubiera pasado si no hubiera… – Empezó a decir y callé sus labios con mi dedo. – Yo… Neus… Me alegro de que… Estoy contento que… Estaba preocupad… – Volví a callarle de nuevo con una risa.

– Hablar no se te da demasiado bien. – Reí y él suspiro. – Te dicho que puedo leer tus ojos.

– Es que yo…

– Además en estos momentos se te da mejor hacer otras cosas… – Dije sin mirarle.

– ¿Hum? – Dijo sin entenderme.

– Como… la otra vez…

– ¿Te refieres a…? – Lo callé esta vez con toda la mano, decir eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

Ben sonrió algo sonrojazo. Se sentó más cerca de mi y se acercó lentamente. Me alegra que me hubiera entendido.

Volví a ponerme nerviosa, esa sensación de nuevo. Ben me producía esa sensación. Sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi, que su olor me invadiera por dentro.

– ¿Esto es lo que querías…? – Dijo frenando cuando rozó mi nariz con la suya.

Yo no contesté, me daba demasiada vergüenza.

– Quiero que me contestes. – Dijo jugando pero yo no respondí.

Ben se acercó un poco más y rozó sus labios con los mios. Toda mi piel se erizó al momento y mi corazón paró un instante para luego seguir bombeando sangre.

– Quiero que lo desees aun más… Quiero que me desees más.

Eso me derritió alguna que otra neurona y recorrió todo mi cuerpo por dentro. Ben estaba dispuesto a seguir con el juego un largo rato. ¿Por qué quería hacerme sufrir de es manera? Quería que contestara… Que le digiera que quería que me besara.

– S–si… – Dije dejándole ganar.

– ¿Si que…? – Dijo con una sonrisa victorioso.

– Quiero que me be… – Me rendí pero no me dejo acabar.

Ben me besó en ese momento. Me quedé tan sorprendida que tarde un rato en reaccionar. Él había cerrado los ojos y yo lo hice también. No teníamos ni idea de cómo se hacia esto pero lo intentamos…

Subí torpemente mis brazos desde su pecho hasta su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, creo que era algo que quería hacer desde hace bastante.

Él paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo un poco más hacia él.

Continuamos con ese torpe beso, jugando con nuestros labios. Llenándome de mariposas cada vez que me rozaba. Era tan dulce, y tan suave. Tan delicado y romántico… Creí que iba a morir ahí, definitivamente quiero morir así. Podía oler su delicioso aroma mientras y rozar su nariz cuando hacíamos algún movimiento inexperto. Me costaba respirar pero quería seguir… Quería que fuera eterno.

– Esto… *cof cof* ¿Interrumpo?

La velocidad en que nos separamos creo que supero a la del sonido, incluso a la de la luz.

– Hola, Hal que sorpresa tu por aquí. – Dijo Ben, ¿disimulando?

– Si, bueno, la puerta estaba medio abierta y eso, y venia a ver como estaba Neus que Miquel me ha dicho que dormía pero… Veo que no, y que esta… bastante bien. – Dijo con una risa.

Me avergoncé, ruboricé, sonrojé y me abochorné tanto que tape mi rostro con la almohada. Oí a hal reir.

– Y esto... ¿quieres algo más?

– No la verdad, solo fastidiar. – Dijo y luego se fue.

– ¿¡Solo fastidiar!? – Dije irritada y tiré la almohada hacia la puerta y ben rió.

– ¿De que te ries? – Dije timidamente.

– De ti.

– Oh que bien. – Dije ironicamente.

– Me encanta cuando te pones tan nerviosa y te sonrojas. – Dijo y volvió a besarme.


	13. Capítulo 12: Apariencias

**Aquí esta el capitulo 12. :3 Gracias por leerme me hace feliz que aun que sean pocas persona a alguien le guste mi historia y me es más que suficiente^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Apariencias. **

Los días siguientes fueron bastante relajantes. Ben me ayudaba en todo a pesar de que le decía que no lo hiciera. Incluso se quedó a dormir conmigo una noche, en la cama de Lourdes claro. Ya podía andar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y sin apoyar mucho el pie, pero estaba bastante recuperada.

Estuve hablando con los otros niños con clavos, al principio estaban bastante desanimados pero junto a Ben conseguí que se sintieran niños normales. Ayudaban en la cocina o en la enfermería con algo simple y poco a poco los rumores fueron callando.

Todo iría bien si no fuera porque… porque Ben a veces se iba, sin decirme a donde, y volvía algo cansado y serio. Lo hacia un par de veces al día. Cuando le preguntaba cambiaba de tema o me besaba para que lo olvidara…

Decidí que iría a ducharme. Como siempre Ben me ayudó a andar.

– ¿Te ayudo a quitarte la ropa o ya sabes? – Dijo bromeando.

– Fuera. – Dije "molesta" y algo enrojecida.

– Voy a dar una vuelta ¿vale? Luego vendré.

– ¿Iras de nuevo…?

– No, tranquila. Solo paseare un rato.

Yo asentí y Ben se fue. Estuve creo que un largo rato bajo el agua. Salí y ve que Ben aun no había vuelto así que fui a dar una vuelta y a ver si lo veía.

Pero no encontré a Ben sino a Jimmy.

– Hola Jimmy. – Dije alegre.

– Hola… – Dijo apagado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡Lo siento! – Dijo de golpe con energía.

– ¿Qué?

– Debería habértelo dicho antes, lo se. Pero no me atrevía.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Me extrañé.

– En el ataque de los deslizantes… Te caíste y ni me di cuenta. Tendria que haber pensado menos en mi…

– No te preocupes, dios mio… ¿Enserio estabas así por eso? No pasa nada… En ese momento hay que pensar en uno mismo.

– Me alegro que me perdones…

– No tengo nada que perdonar dije alegre.

Caminamos un rato y cuando hacia algún gesto extrañó o de dolor enseguida me ofrecía ayuda, aun se sentía algo culpable pero era gracioso.

Pasé frente a la enfermería y vi… Vi a Lourdes hablando con Ben animadamente pero era extraño. Luego toco la espalda de Ben y le… ¿abrazó? ¿Desde cuando Ben se llevaba así de bien con Lourdes…?

– ¿Neus? – Me llamó Jimmy.

– ¿Eh? Si, voy.

Pronto volví a mi habitación. No podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Ben había estado viendo a Lourdes cuando se iba? ¿Podría ser por eso por lo que no me lo decía? No es imposible… Después de muchas vueltas había decidido que iba a preguntarle y que iba a contármelo.

Cuando Ben volvió a mi habitación se disculpo por el retraso. Estuve en silencio hasta que me decidí.

– Oye Ben…

– Dime. – Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

– Somos pareja, ¿verdad?

– Claro. – Dijo extrañado.

– ¿Sabes que las parejas no tienen secretos…?

– ¿Qué pretendes?

– Nunca me dices a donde vas por las mañanas y tardes… Me tienes preocupada.

– Neus… – Dijo como diciendo "¿Otra vez?".

– Por favor… – Suplique.

Ben se levantó y se quedó de espaldas a mi.

– He estado haciendo pruebas.

– ¿Pruebas? – Repetí.

– Si, ¿te acuerdas de cuando salte de ese acantilado y no me hice daño? – Asentí. – Obviamente es extraño… Estos días he estado saltando de sitios más altos, corriendo largo tiempo, a alta velocidad, intentando y oyendo cosas lejanas incluso viendo cosas que otras personas no ven sin prismáticos…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – La verdad es que no entendía nada.

– Puedo hacer cosas que un humano normal, no podría. Y supongo que es a causa de los pinchos.

Ben se me giró y mi miró. Yo me quedé anonadada. Realmente no sabia que hacer ni que decir. ¿Eso era bueno, malo?

Me levanté con cuidado y Ben me ayudó.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que me ocultabas?

– Claro. – Dijo algo molesto.

– ¿Y Lourdes…?

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Te visto hoy… con ella y…

– Oh, se lo conté a Lourdes para que hiciera investigaciones… No quería que Anne se lo digiera a mi padre así que…

Golpeé mi cabeza contra se pecho. Soy tan estúpida.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó abrazándome y me golpeé otra vez. – Espera, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Creías que era infiel o algo así?

– Bueno no, pero… – Realmente confiaba en Ben aun así…

– ¡Te has puesto celosa! – Dijo animado.

– ¡No! – Contesté avergonzada.

– No soy el único que tiene celos… – Dijo y recordé lo de Jimmy.

Escondí más mi cabeza en su pecho por la vergüenza.

– ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

– Bueno… no quería hacerlo hasta que Lourdes no me digiera que no era malo… No quería verte preocupada.

– Ben yo…


	14. Capítulo 13: Sensaciones

**Eeel capitulo 13 n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Sensaciones. **

– ¡Neus! – Gritó Ben cuando llegó de sus "investigaciones" sobre sus habilidades.

– Dime.

Estaba en el comedor, tomando un chocolate. Ya me había recuperado completamente del pie y todo estaba tranquilo.

– Creo que alguien me ha visto. – Dijo susurrándome al oído.

– ¿Hum? – Dije sin entender.

– Creo que alguien me ha visto saltar desde el tejado… – Volvió a susurrarme y me alteré.

– No tienes ni idea quien ha sido, ¿no? – Ben negó con la cabeza.

Esto podía ser un problema… Si eso llegaba a oídos de los demás seguramente volverían las sospechas.

– Creo que es el momento de hablar con tu padre. – Dije seriamente. – Aun que no hayas acabado las pruebas médicas.

Después de discutirlo un rato Ben accedió y fuimos a buscar a Tom.

– ¡Míralo, ahí lo tienes, pregúntaselo tu! – Dijo un hombre cualquiera que hablaba con Tom señalado a Ben.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dice, Ben? – Le preguntó Tom.

Tom ignoro al hombre y a mi y se llevo a Ben a su despacho. Antes de entrar Ben me agarró y me introdujo dentro. Tom me miró y lo dejo estar. Me quedé detrás de Ben, como si no estuviera.

– ¿No es cierto que ahora eres un "superhombre" que salta desde tejados? ¿No? – Dijo incrédulo.

– Bueno la verdad es que…

– ¿Si? ¿Desde cuando? – Dijo cada vez más cabreado.

– Hace unas dos semanas, desde la batalla… Pero creo que podía hacerlo de antes, solo que no lo sabia… – Ben no era capaz de mirar a su padre.

– ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

– Quería esperar…

– ¿Esperar a que? – Dijo levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

– No lo se… Tenía miedo de lo que podrías pensar de mi…

Es como si yo no estuviera, estaba pero no. Creo que solo servia de apoyo para Ben pero no estaba segura. No sabía como podía ayudar a Ben… Seguí en silencio. Ben le explicó las pruebas médicas y Tom le obligó a que ahora las hiciera también Anne. Ben me dio la mano. Tom se calmó y intentó entender a su hijo, pero también tenia que ejercer como presidente.

– No debiste hacer eso, podría haber sido peligroso no solo para crear rumores de nuevo si no por tu salud. Debes tener un límite, podrías haber salido herido.

Aclaramos las cosas y salimos de ese despacho. No tardamos ni cinco minutos y los primeros comentarios se oyeron de fondo. Apreté la mano de Ben con fuerza.

– Te quiero… – Le susurré al oído.

Ben mi miró sorprendido, normal, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Yo me avergoncé y el rió. Ben dejo de escuchar los rumores y se centro en mí. Me alegre.

No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a deprimir a mi Ben. Todo esto no hace que deje de ser una buena persona y por supuesto humano.

En ese momento nos separamos, Ben fue con Matt y yo con mi hermano.

Cené con mi hermano. Últimamente estaba ocupado haciendo vigilancias y en misiones y apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos. Me alegro de poder tener este momento. Al poco rato se unió Lourdes. Me alegré de verla y le pregunté si esta noche dormiría conmigo pero me dijo que tenía guardia de noche y que no podía. Entristecí un poco.

Cuando dejé los platos me crucé con Ben. Venia con Matt a cenar, un poco tardé pensé. Me despedí de Lourdes y mi hermano y me quedé con ellos a esperarles.

– ¿Siempre duermes sola? – Dijo Matt.

– Normalmente si.

– Que rollo.

– Si, la verdad.

– Oye Neus… – Empezó Ben.

– ¡Neus yo dormiré contigo esta noche! – Le interrumpió Matt.

– ¡No! – Dijo Ben y le miramos. – Quiero decir… Papa me dijo que hacia mucho que no duermes con ellos, y que podrías ir.

– Bueno iré mañana.

– Pero el dijo que quería que fuera hoy. – Yo miré a Ben extrañada y le susurró algo al oído a Matt que no logré escuchar.

– Está bien iré con él… – Dijo resignado y entregó y plato y se fue.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – Pregunté pero Ben no me respondió.

Fuimos hasta mi dormitorio, solía acompañarme, besarme en la puerta y luego irse así que me acerqué a sus labios.

– Hoy no. – Dijo apartándose. – Hoy no quiero despedirme. – Continuó. – Has dicho que era aburrido dormir sola ¿no? Me gustaría…

– Ahora lo entiendo… – Dije. – ¿Le has mentido a Matt?

– Si, bueno pero es que… ¡Yo iba a proponértelo primero! – Se quejó como un niño pequeño y reí.

Acepté al fin y al cabo ya se había quedado cuando estaba mal del pie. Hablábamos desde la cama hasta que nos entraba sueño.

Me cambie en el baño y Ben en la habitación y luego me tiré a la cama, estaba cansada.

Apagamos las luces a pesar de no tener sueño, hablábamos con la luz apagada.

– Esto… Neus… ¿Puedo… ir contigo? – Dijo nerviosamente.

– ¿Dónde? – Dije extrañada.

– Pues a la cama… A dormir… juntos.

– Pero… ¿No es un poco raro? – Dije tímidamente.

– Bueno somos pareja…

– Pero eres un chico. – Dije bromeadamente.

– No voy a hacer nada sospechoso. – Prometió y acepte.

Ya me había acostumbrado a estar con Ben, quiero decir, no me ponía nerviosa ni aparecían las mariposas… Pero cuando noté los brazos de Ben abrazarme por detrás, su pecho y cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, y de nuevo ese olor y su respiración mi corazón volvió a acelerarse como la primera vez que nos besamos.

– Tus latidos son muy rápidos ¿no? – Dijo burlándose.

– Oh, cállate…

Ben acarició mi cuerpo empezando por el hombro y acabado en la cadera. Luego bajó un poco por mis piernas. Creo que tenia cuidado de no tocar… nada indebido. Luego sumergió su mano bajó mi camiseta y la dejó en mi estómago.

– Ben me has dicho que…

– Lo sé, lo sé. No voy a pasarme de la raya. Solo quiero sentirte un poco más.

Después de un buen rato acabé tranquilizándome y pude dormir. Creo que Ben ya lo estaba haciendo.


	15. Capítulo 14: Aparición

**Publico el capitulo 14^^ Gracias Saeki Hikari por tus comentarios y por leerla, me alegra que te guste^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Aparición.**

Desperté de buen humor la verdad. Había dormido realmente bien… Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con el pecho de Ben. En algún momento me había dado la vuelta y Ben estaba abrazándome. Me le quedé mirando un rato, se veía tan bonito durmiendo…

– Buenos días… – Dijo sin abrir los ojos, acercándome más a él lo que hizo que nuestros labios de juntaran en un largo beso.

– Buenos días. – Dije cuando me soltó.

– ¿Has dormido bien? – Me preguntó mirándome.

– Demasiado bien… Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – Ben rió.

– Yo también.

Pasó el día sin ninguna novedad y se hicieron las siete, acompañe a Ben sus pruebas, me lo pidió él. Yo nunca había asistido antes.

Anne le escuchó el corazón, dijo que era normal. Le puso a correr durante una media hora y al bajar sus pulsaciones eran algo más bajas de lo que seria normal pero nada fuera de lo común. Es como si Ben fuera un deportista profesional. Eso me tranquilizaba. Lo siguiente fue una radiografía. Sus clavos estaban conectados con la médula y le hicieron hacer una resonancia. Las ocho. Anne las observó mucho y no encontró nada perjudicial. Le hizo análisis de sangre y de orina. Nada extraño. Las nueve. Continuó con algunas pruebas más y finalizamos la visita.

– No he encontrado nada que nos diga que es perjudicial. Pero bueno… Eso no significa que sea cien por cien seguro que no lo sea. Quizás no tenemos la tecnología para verlo. O que a la larga si lo sea, lo mejor seria que cada mes te hicieras un control o dos. – Nos recomendó.

– Bueno… De acuerdo. – Dijo Ben no se si feliz o entristecido.

Y entonces algo ocurrió. Una chica entró en la enfermería en una camilla, Tom la trajo.

– Anne, ¡Anne! – La llamó. – Tienes que atenderla, esta muy mal.

La sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando la vimos de cerca. Era Karen.

Karen se encontraba muy malherida, pálida, su respiración era muy baja y estaba fría podría decirse que casi muerta. Si fuera por mí le hubiera dado el golpe final pero Tom la quería sana para interrogarla.

Nos echaron de la enfermería. Aun así esperamos fuera. Vimos a Hal entrar con prisa, supongo que se había enterado. Maggie iba con él pero se quedo fuera, quizás era doloroso para ella…

Cansados de esperar fuimos a tomar algo. El capital Weaver vino hacia nosotros justo cuando nos acabamos el vaso.

– Ben, necesito que hagas guardia para vigilar a Karen. Tom, Hal y los demás tenemos que pensar que hacer cuando despierte.

A Ben no le hacia nada de gracia pero aceptó. Se despidió de mi y se fue.

Me quedé cuidando de Matt. Paso media hora, una hora, una hora y cuarto. Tuve una mala sensación. Un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien. Dejé a Matt solo y salí corriendo.

Me paré en la puerta.

– Eres como yo… Y como Rick.

– Claro que no.

– Debiste unirte cuando Rick te lo propuso. Es mejor estar de este bando.

– Por supuesto que no, soy humano y me quedaré con los humanos.

– ¿Después de todos esos saltos, carreras y sonidos sigues pensando que eres humano? Después de todas esas pruebas…

– ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?

– Se muchas cosas Ben. ¿Sabes? Ahora que has crecido te pareces a tu hermano. Pero, claro, mucho mejor. Porque tu puedes entenderme, eres como yo.

– ¡Suéltame! Jamás seré como tu.

Ni una palabra más. No iba a escuchar ni una palabra más. Entré de golpe y Karen me miró. Karen debía estar encerrada, pero estaba junto a Ben. Di una especie de salto hacia a ellos y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara, agarrando a Ben de la camiseta y apartándolo. Karen sangró por la nariz, por muy "alien" que fuera, tenia una estructura humana.

– ¿¡Que cojones pretendes, zorra!? – Le grité.

– Oh, lo siento, ¿Ben es tu novio? Me pareció atractivo, pensé que estaría bien besarle. Y como él no mostró _ninguna_ resistencia…

– ¡Serás puta!

– ¡Neus cálmate! – Me gritó Ben y me sacó de su celda, cerrándola después.

Ben me agarró del brazo pero me solté. Le dije a Ben que se largará y me hizo caso, cosa que me extrañó.

– Das buenos golpees niña… – Dijo Karen con desprecio.

– Vete a la mierda.

Salí de esa habitación y me encontré con Jimmy. Me preguntó que me había pasado al ver la sangre en mi puño.

– No es mía. – Contesté.

– ¿De quien…?

– De Karen. – Interrumpí. – Se ha pasado de la raya. Me gustaría pedirte que la vigilaras…

– Claro, no pasa nada. Con la condición de que me lo cuentes ¿si? – Dijo no de forma fisgona, sino por preocupación hacia mi.

Yo asentí y fui en busca de Ben. No lo encontré por ninguna parte. Maldita sea, pensé. ¿Dónde mierdas se ha metido? Tenia que calmarme.

– ¿Qué significa eso de que le has metido un puñetazo a Karen? – Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

– Oh, hola Hal… Bueno es… complicado.

– Tengo tiempo.


	16. Capitulo 15: Falsedad

**Publico el capitulo 15^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Falsedad.**

– Así que fue la rabia de una novia celosa… – Rió Hal. – Yo se lo contaré a mi padre, lo maquillaré un poco.

– Gracias…

No logré encontrar a Ben. Me crucé con mi hermano que me dijo que fuera a donde Karen ya que iban a intentar sacarle algo de información y Tom quería que le ayudáramos ya que él solo no había conseguido nada.

Cuando llegamos encontré a Ben, también estaba Maggie, Hal, el capitán Weaver, Jimmy y por supuesto Tom.

– Hola Neus, ¿que tal tu corazón? – Me preguntó.

– ¿Y tu nariz? – Le dije por lo bajo cuando acercándome.

Sonrío molesta y yo falsamente.

– Voy a ignorar lo sucedido antes y el hecho de que mandaras a Jimmy. – Me dijo Tom.

– Lo siento. – Me disculpe.

– Karen no vas a poder salir de aquí si no nos dices algo.

– Claro porque si os cuento todo lo que se me dejareis volver, ¿no, Presidente?

– Estarás mejor cuidada si colaboras.

– Que honor… – Dijo y se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Por qué me abandonaste, Karen? – Dijo Hal.

– Fuiste tu el que no me vino a buscar. – Contestó ella y eso hirió a Hal.

Estuvimos un buen rato y no conseguimos nada.

– ¿Por qué somos diferentes? – preguntó Ben.

– Si quieres saberlo tendrás que venir conmigo.

– Eso nunca.

Jimmy se fue, Maggie también, luego mi hermano. No había nada que hacer. No aguantaba más ahí y también me fui. Ben me alcanzó.

– ¡Neus! – Me llamó y me paré. – ¿Podemos hablar?

– Si, claro… Te he estado buscando.

– Creo que mereces una explicación…

– Si, bueno.

– Verás yo…

– Antes de nada quiero decirte que confió en ti… – Dije y le miré a los ojos. Él sonrió.

– Me trajeron una bandeja y me dijeron que le diera de comer así que tuve que entrar. Karen tiene un poder extraño sobre mi… Es como si me controlara, bueno, como si impidiera irme. Supongo que es por la conexión de los clavos…

– ¿Se lo has d…?

– Si, se lo he contado a mi padre. Espero que no te hubieras creído que yo… Bueno que no impedí que fuera a… ya sabes, besarme. – Dijo finalmente.

– Claro que no. – Dije y luego le di un pequeño beso.

Cayó la noche. Esta vez estuve hablando con Lourdes de todo lo ocurrido. Me contó que al curarla se había fijado que sus clavos eran mucho más fuertes y profundos que los de los niños de aquí. Eso me alegró.

¿He dicho alguna vez que nunca tenemos noches tranquilas? Pues esta es una.

Pues esta es una de ellas. Nos armamos y nos mandaron salir al exterior. No era un ataque, Karen había escapado.

Nos dividieron en grupos, yo iba junto a Hal y Tatiana. Maggie con mi hermano y Jimmy. Tom no había dejado salir a Ben. Tenia en mente la idea de que Karen quería llevárselo antes de irse.

Como siempre, la búsqueda no resultó positiva. No encontramos nada, ni una sola pista. Por el camino Hal me contó como ocurrió. Yo no le pregunté nada, fue por voluntad propia.

Karen parecía haber vuelta a la normalidad, quiero decir a la Karen de antes del secuestro. Hal dejándose llevar por los antiguos sentimientos fue hacia ella. En ese momento Karen le dejó inconsciente y escapó.

Hal se sentía estúpido y culpable, muy culpable. Tom le había intentado consolar pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

– Cualquiera en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo… Si hubiera sido Ben yo…

– Gracias. – Dijo Hal al ver que intentaba animarle. – Pero fui un estúpido en confiar en ella, y además creo que Maggie se ha molestado conmigo.

Tatiana que también escuchó la conversación le dijo que le diera un tiempo a Maggie, ella confiaba en Hal así que se le pasaría pronto. Hal agradeció.

Recorrimos gran parte del bosque y todos los alrededores. Nos separamos un poco para cubrir más terreno. Llegamos a una pequeña ciudad destruida de las cercanías, donde muchas veces mi hermano y su grupo iban a buscar provisiones. Entramos en los edificios menos destruidos pero no hubo suerte.

Tom pensó que era demasiado arriesgado hacer esta búsqueda de noche entre escombros. Podía pasar cualquier accidente e incluso encontrarnos con maquinas y deslizantes patrullando. Decidió abandonar la búsqueda y volvimos a la base decepcionados.

Y entonces vimos algo a la lejania que nos alteró. Una sombra, no dos. Una humana otra…

– ¿¡Des… Desli…!? – Gritó Tom.


	17. Capitulo 16: Alianza

**Traigo el capitulo 16:33**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Alianza. **

– ¿¡Des… Desli…!? – Gritó Tom. – ¿Deslizantes?

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y nosotros preparamos las armas.

– ¡No disparéis! – Gritó… ¿Ben?

– ¿Ben eres tu? – Preguntó Tom.

– ¡Si!

Ben acabo de acercarse, solo. El deslizante con el que venia se quedó atrás.

– Papá, se que me prohibiste salir pero…

– ¡Nada de peros! – Le gritó.

– ¡Papa he encontrado algo que nos puede ser de ayuda!

– ¿Un deslizante?

– ¡Si! Esta con un grupo de rebeldes. Quieren luchar, como nosotros.

– No entiendo nada, explícate. Los demás estad atentos por si pasa algo. – Ordenó.

– Verás papá, hay alguien por encima de los deslizantes, otra raza alienígena. Los deslizantes también fueron secuestrados, como yo y los demás niños y son obligados a luchar. Hay un grupo de deslizantes que quiere liberarse. Ese es su jefe. – Dijo señalando al deslizante que venia con él, y que tenia la peculiaridad de tener el ojo rojo.

– No me creo nada de eso, no quiero saber nada.

– ¡Papá escúchale! Se que si lo haces te convencerá.

– ¿Cómo voy a escucharle?

– Yo verás… Puedo entenderlos. Es otra capacidad de los clavos.

Al final Tom accedió a escucharle. Envió a todos los demás a sus habitaciones o puestos y se fue a su despacho con Weaver, Ben y el deslizante.

Yo volví a la habitación con Lourdes. Al final acabamos dormidas. Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba ya que habría ido a la enfermería pronto. Yo me quedé remoloneando en la cama.

Alguien llamó y di permiso para entrar.

– Buenos dias. – Me dijo. – Bueno, si es que estas despierta. – Rió.

– Mas o menos. – Contesté. – ¿Que tal con tu padre?

– Dice que les dará una oportunidad. Luego iremos a hablar con ellos a su campamento.

– Todo esto me parece una locura, Ben. ¿Deslizantes rebeldes?

– Ya, lo se, pero sabes que yo más que nadie los odio, no confiaria en ellos si no estuviera seguro. – Dijo tumbandose a mi lado, boca arriba y con las manos bajo la cabeza. – Dijiste que confiabas en mi.

– Y lo hago. Si crees que es lo correcto te apoyaré.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo seguia bajo las sabanas y el a mi lado. Era bastante pronto, el sol no hacia mucho que había salido.

– Oye Ben... ¿Ben? – Dije y le miré.

Ben se había quedado dormido. Se giró y me murmuró algo.

– He estado despierto toda la noche… déjame dormir…

– ¡Pero es mi cama! – Dije pero no me hizo caso, se había vuelto a dormir.

Era una hora demasiado temprano para mi así que volví a dormirme. Al lado de Ben.

Yo desperté antes que Ben y fui a ducharme. Intenté no hacer ruido para dejarle dormir. Aun así cuando salí seguía durmiendo. No sabía muy bien que hacer si esperarme y irme a desayunar. Fui a buscar algo para los dos y lo traje.

Cuando volví Ben estaba despertándose.

– Buenos días. – Dije besando sus labios. – Te traído desayuno.

– Oh, gracias. Me moría de hambre.

Desayunamos juntos y luego Ben se fue a ver a su padre, esta tarde era cuando iban a ver a los rebeldes.

Todo esto me preocupaba un poco… y la verdad es que tenia un mal presentimiento algo… algo no iba bien.

Solo marcharon Tom y Ben, junto al deslizante que les guiaba. Nadie sabía mucho del tema. Hal, y Weaver los que más. Pero estaba claro que el capitán no iba a contar nada. Le pregunté a Hal me dijo algo de que tenían un plan para destruir la fortaleza de los deslizantes o algo así.

Pasé la tarde con Jimmy acompañándole en su patrulla.

– ¿Y por que dices que te sientes extraña? – Me preguntó.

– No lo se… Tengo la sensación que voy a perder algo.

– ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?

– Algo importante.

Llegaron al atardecer. Tom nos convocó al gimnasio. Podía imaginar que diría.

– Después de estar hablando un largo rato con los supuestos enemigos a los que llamamos deslizantes me dado cuenta de que son como nosotros. Una raza presa que quiere ser libre. Creo que podemos confiar en ellos. Pueden sernos de gran ayuda.

Se escucharon muchas quejas.

– Se lo que pensáis. Pero lo he meditado mucho y creo que es posible unirnos. Os pido que confíes en mi. Solo quiero lo mejor para recuperar nuestro planeta.

El discurso continuó un largo rato. Contestando preguntas y dando explicaciones. La verdad es que fue bastante convincente.

Ben me encontró y me abrazó por la espalda mientras escuchábamos.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir algo confusos y pensativos.


	18. Capítulo 17: Hasta que vuelvas

**Subo el capitulo 17^^ Ya queda poquito TwT**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Hasta que vuelvas.**

– ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? – Me preguntó Ben antes de que yo cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

– Em… ¿Y Lourd…

– No se queda hoy, se lo he preguntado. – Dijo y parecía serio.

– Pues eh, vale. – Contesté confusa ante esa precipitada proposición.

Como lo otra vez Ben y yo dormimos juntos.

A media noche me pareció oír algo. Dudé un instante en si mirar o seguir durmiendo. Me pesó el sueño pero oí de nuevo y decidí mirar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Ben… Ben no estaba.

Salí de mi habitación y corrí en busca de Ben. No debía hacer mucho que se había ido. El mal presentimiento que tenia se hacia más fuerte. Salí fuera, algo dentro de mi me indicaba el camino.

– ¿No ibas a despedirte…? – Encontré a Ben.

– No me gustan las despedidas… – Dijo sin girarse.

Estábamos al principio del bosque, Ben delante de mí, de espaldas.

– Pero tu padre y tus hermanos lo saben, ¿no?

– Si…

– Nada de lo que diga hará que te quedes, ¿no?

– No…

– Volverás… ¿no? – Dije y mis lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos.

– Por supuesto. – Dijo girándose y abrazándome. – Antes que nada… ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

– Digamos que dejas un rastro… de brillo.

– ¿Brillo?

– El brillo de tus ojos… – dije sin mirarle. – Vas a ir con los rebeldes, ¿verdad?

– Si… me necesitan. Eres muy importante para mi pero… Quiero ganar esta guerra y poder vivir en paz contigo…

– Lo sé. Tu preocúpate de volver sano.

– Lo haré, es una promesa. – Me separó de él para mirarme. – ¡Oh! Se me había olvidado. Toma. – Dijo entregándome un collar. – No me había atrevido a dártelo antes y te lo iba a dejar en la mesa pero…

– Eres un despistado. – Dije cogiendo el collar de plata. Su medallón era una "B". – ¿De dónde…?

– Es un secreto. – Rió.

– Lo llevaré siempre puesto… Hasta que vuelvas.

Ben me abrazó más fuerte. Besó mi cabeza y luego me separó un poco para besarme los labios. Un dulce, tierno y largo beso. Mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mojando también a Ben. Él tenia los ojos brillantes, quería llorar, pero no lo hacia. Por mí, supuse.

– Es por eso que no quería despedirme… – Dijo mirando hacia el lado he abriendo los ojos para evitar llorar.

– Tienes que hacerte el duro… – Bromeé y el rió.

– Claro, tengo que pretejerte, tengo que ser fuerte.

– Pero ahora no estarás…

– Te protegeré igual este donde este. Siempre. Tu procura cuidarte para cuando vuelva. – Yo asentí.

– Y vigila a Jimmy… – Dijo bromeando.

– ¿Celoso de nuevo? – Reí. – Eres el único de mis pensamientos y el único en mi corazón.

– Lo sé, tu igual. – Ben besó mi cabeza y se separó de mi. – Tengo que irme… Antes de que amanezca. Vuelve enseguida, no te pase nada…

Asentí y besó mis labios de nuevo. Antes de separarse me susurró algo al oído. Dos palabras que hicieron estallar de nuevo mi corazón en lágrimas.

– Yo también te quiero. – Dije mientras se marchaba.

Me quedé ahí plantada. Sola, entre los árboles. A la luz de la luna. Viendo como el único chico que he amado se iba. Sin saber cuando iba a regresar, ni si iba a regresar. Apreté con fuera el collar y solté mis ultimas lágrimas. Me lo coloqué y obedecí a Ben en cuanto dejé de verle.

Volví a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama. Mi intención era dormir pero, obviamente, no lo hice.

…

A la mañana siguiente Lourdes llamó a nuestra puerta y entró. Había dormido un par de horas, no me había movido de la cama, ni si quiera de posición. Mi almohada estaba húmeda. Mi cabeza y mis ojos ardían. No tenía hambre ni sed, ni sueño, ni fuerzas, ni ganas. A mi cuerpo no le quedaba ningún sentimiento.

– Neus… ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo preocupada yendo hacia a mi.

Se lo expliqué sin levantar la cabeza. Sin moverme.

– Neus, yo… Lo siento tanto… ¿Puedo hacer algo?

– No, gracias. – Dije sin más.

Seguí así por horas, no se ni cuantas, perdí la noción del tiempo. Vino mi hermano. Lourdes se lo había contado preocupada. Me acabé levantando pero no le miré, él solo me abrazó. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que si sintiera dolor me hubiera roto algo. Me eché a llorar de nuevo. Solo un par de veces había llorado ante mi hermano y jamás por amor. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Me acabé calmando.

– Dúchate, te espero aquí e iremos a comer y ha hacer algo.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Comimos y me animé un poco, mi hermano siempre acababa sacándome una sonrisa fuera como fuera. Se que iba a quedarse conmigo hasta que volviera a ser la de siempre. Porque así es… mi hermano.

Hal se unió también, no preguntó, no hizo ninguna expresión triste o preocupada. Actuó como siempre. Hal también se había despedido de un hermano pero era lo suficiente fuerte como para actuar igual y hasta animarme…

Pero yo… Yo no era fuerte, era débil. Estúpidamente débil… Incluso Matt era fuerte. Tom lo era, Hal también, y Ben, incluso Matt… Y yo…

Agité mi cabeza con fuerza. Ben nunca hubiera querido verme así, se que si ahora me viera le dolería demasiado el corazón. Había decido algo y era que iba a ser fuerte e iba a superarlo y a volver a sonreír. Por Ben, por mi hermano, por Hal, Matt y… por mi. Iba a cambiar para que cuando vuelva, mi sonrisa, sea lo primero que vea.


	19. Capítulo 18: El roce

**Dejo el capitulo 18^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: El roce. **

Pasó un mes desde que Ben se marchó. En ese tiempo me había echo amiga de una de las chicas subyugadas, Jenny. Era tan tímida como yo a su edad pero al final conseguí que me hablara. También se hizo amiga de Matt y de los demás niños. Parecía bastante feliz y a gusto. Y yo bueno… intentaba olvidarlo. Matt se había venido a dormir conmigo en el lugar de Lourdes que cuando tenia horario normal dormía en la habitación de Matt y Ben. Y varias veces también venia mi hermano. Así que nunca dormía sola.

La verdad es que creo que en este mes nunca había estado sola más de cinco minutos. Me estresaba un poco.

Aun así no había podido evitar llorar en las noches, eso si, aprendí a hacerlo en silencio. También podía en la ducha, era algo que solía hacer desde pequeña. Desahogarme en la ducha… Era mi lugar para pensar, para estar sola.

Salí de la ducha y del baño y Lourdes me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me arrastró con ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Grité.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Contestó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Han vuelto los deslizantes.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pues suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas?

– Al refugio esta claro.

– ¿Pero que dices? – Dije y conseguí soltarme. – No pienso ir al refugio. Yo soy una combatiente.

– Neus… Tom ha decidido que como estas es mejor que…

– Que tontería es esa, de verdad crees que voy a quedarme sin hacer nada. Ben no tiene nada que ver en esto, puedo combatir y lo voy a hacer. Además Ben se fue para derrotar a los deslizantes que haría si yo no le ayudará desde aquí. No podría ni mirarle a la cara cuando… vuelva. – Dicho esto eché a correr hasta mi habitación donde cogí el rifle de precisión.

Tom al verme se sorprendió pero no me dijo nada, me indico mi posición y me fui. Como siempre junto a Jimmy. Los dos hacíamos un buen equipo. Habíamos aprendido a cubrirnos y a cubrir todo el terreno sin necesidad de otro francotirador por lo que solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Ya no me ponía nerviosa y apenas fallaba. Me sentía realmente útil, aun que no puedo decir que tenia prioridad en cubrir a mi hermano, Hal y… Ben.

Pope y su grupo continuaban tomándose la guerra como un juego.

Estábamos a punto de derrotarles cuando Pope lanzó una RPG a una maquina mientras disparaba, algo que no estaba autorizado a usarse. La maquina esquivo el mísil desviando las balas de donde estaba disparando.

– ¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy! – Grité con fuerza mientras veía la sangre en su pierna.

Tiré el arma y fui con él para ver la herida todo su pantalón empezó a mancharse de rojo. Un herida de bala… Me manché las manos con su sangre al intentar hacer algo.

– Jimmy… – Susurré.

Me quedé paralizada no sabia que hacer.

– A–ayúdame… – Dijo él haciéndome volver en si.

Esta vez tenia que ser yo la que hiciera algo, no podía dejar que otra situación parecida me paralizara. Debía actuar rápido. Debía calmarme.

Arranqué el pantalón de Jimmy hasta donde tenia la herida e hice un torniquete. Cargué a Jimmy, agarré las armas y bajé rápidamente pero con cuidado de no moverle. Suerte que Jimmy era más pequeño que yo.

– ¡Hal! ¡Hal! – Dije una vez llegué abajo al ver que estaba cerca y vino rápidamente hacia mi. – ¡Ayúdale Hal!

Él reacciono inmediatamente como esperaba y fue hacia el refugio donde se encontraban Anne y Lourdes.

– ¡Neus, ven! – Me llamó y corrí hacia él. – Alguien tendrá que quedarse con él. – Dijo y yo asentí.

Una vez lo dejó en la enfermería y yo fui a buscar a Anne se marchó. Yo me quedé esperando a que Anne acabara de curarle…

Una vez más me perdí el final de la batalla. Victoria como siempre, pero esta vez hubo dos o tres más heridos a parte de Jimmy. Anne estaba bastante ocupada así que tardo en decirme sobre el estado de Jimmy.

Cuando entré a verle estaba dormido.

– Está bien, la bala solo le rozó por suerte. Se recuperará. – Me informó y yo asentí. – Lo hiciste bien Neus, si no fuera por ti y por el torniquete quizás no estaría aquí, de no ser por eso hubiera perdido mucha sangre.

Me quedé con él hasta el punto en que me quedé dormida con la cabeza sobre su cama. Desperté al notar algo acariciando mi cabello.

– ¡Jimmy! – Dije y le abracé.

– Au… – Se quejó y le solté.

– Lo siento, como estas.

– Supongo que bien. Gracias a ti.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada…

– Claro que si, me salvaste y te has quedado conmigo… – Yo sonreí.

– Nos cuidamos el uno al otro ¿no? – Dije y sonrió él.

– Si.

Pasaron tres semanas y Jimmy se recuperó completamente y no solo eso si no que se moría de ganar de volver a coger un arma y cargarse un par de maquinas.

Jimmy había sido una fuente de alegría estos dos meses para mi, sabia como animarme y cuando era necesario. Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, era casi como otro hermano. A pesar de que era más pequeño que yo parecía mi segundo hermano mayor.


	20. Capítulo 19: De vuelta

**Subo el capítulo 19:33 Me gusto este capítulo^^ Y no te preocupes Saeki Hikari no pasa nada xD **

* * *

**Capitulo 19: De vuelta. **

Me asomé al pasillo al oír agitación fuera. Lourdes se asomó conmigo.

– ¿Guerra otra vez? – Pregunté.

Hal apareció por el otro lado al que estaba mirando.

– Que susto… ¿Qué pasa? – Dije mientras el cogí aire.

– Deslizantes. Pero no parece que vengan a atacar. – Me contestó.

No lo pensé un solo segundo y salí con él. Unos militares prohibían el paso a la salida.

– Oh, vamos déjanos. – Le dijo Hal y el militar me miró, simplemente dijo con la mirada "Ella no". – Si es lo que creo que es ella va a venir conmigo.

El militar no se movió. Hal tenia autoridad para estar fuera al ser el hijo mayor de Tom, yo no.

– No voy a dudar si tengo que golpearte para eso.

– No. – Dijo sin más.

Hal levantó el brazo golpearle pero le detuve.

– Déjalo… – Dije y se me escapó una lágrima. – Vete… Si es… si es Ben tienes que ir…

– ¿Estas de broma?

– ¡Que te vayas! – Le grité y le empujé aun que no tuvo mucho efecto.

Hal abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí. Aguantando la puerta que daba al exterior.

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó el militar.

– No puede salir, bien, no ha puesto un pie fuera.

El militar se resignó y no dijo nada más.

Me quedé ahí, observando. Los deslizantes se acercaban. Iban despacio, agrupados. Tenía los ojos borrosos de las lágrimas. Me sequé y parpadeé.

– Es… ¡Es Ben! – Dijimos Hal y yo a la vez.

Avancé rápido para salir y el militar me agarró. Una mierda, pensé. Golpeé las partes bajas del hombre con mi rodilla y corrí hacia fuera con Hal.

No me lo podía creer. Contuve mis ganas. Ben estaba hablando con Tom y este le abrazó. Los deslizantes se quedaron atrás.

Me quedé atrás junto con Hal. Hal me abrazó por la espalda creo que más bien para contenerme de no ir con él. Al fin y al cabo Ben no había vuelto solo.

Cuando parecía que habían aclarado las cosas Ben me miró, creo que no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Mi cuerpo se movió solo pero Hal me retuvo.

Ben dejó a su padre con la palabra en la boca y vino hacia nosotros. Tom rió y siguió hablando con Weaver.

– ¿Qué haces abrazando a mi novia? – Dijo Ben bromeando.

– Perdona, toda tuya. – Dijo soltándome.

Por fin pude tirarme encima de Ben. Le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude y no pensaba soltarlo hasta pasado mañana.

– Estas bien… – Dije más para mi que para él.

– Claro, te lo prometí.

– Dime que vas a quedarte… – Dije sin pensar.

– Voy a quedarme, no pienso volver irme. – Dijo y me separó un poco para besarme.

Echaba tanto de menos esos labios, tan dulces, tan suaves… Y ese olor… esas caricias, ese tacto. A notar sus labios cálidos rozando los míos, mientras estábamos unidos por un abrazo. Y rozar su nariz con cada movimiento…

– Ejem, esto… Estoy aquí. – Dijo Hal con su habilidad de interrumpir. – Hace el mismo tiempo que no me ves, ¿no vas a besarme?

– Sigues igual de idiota. – Le contestó Ben y me soltó para darle una especia de abrazó.

– Me alegro de verte friki. – Dijo sonriente.

– Tengo que volver a hablar con mi padre y los deslizantes rebeldes. Cuando acabe hablamos. – Dijo refiriéndose a mi.

– Te esperaré en mi habitación. – Dije algo desanimada.

– Hal estaría bien que vinieras. – Dijo después y el asintió.

Me despedí de Ben con un besó y volví a mi habitación. Le conté a Lourdes lo sucedido.

La espera se me hacia eterna. Estaba que me subía por las paredes. No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación o en la cama. Llamaron a la puerta y abrí rápidamente.

– Hola Matt… – Dije desilusionada.

– Vengo a dormir. – Dijo feliz.

– Claro, pasa… – Dije sin más.

Seguí esperando… Y esperando. No se cuanto rato pasó, quizás un par de horas.

Dejé a Matt en mi cama pero no llego a dormirse del todo cuando volvieron a llamar.

– Hola, ya estoy libr… – Dijo y le abracé.

– ¿Qué pas…? – Se despertó Matt. –

– Hola. – Le saludó Ben.

– ¡Ben! – Dijo ilusionado y corrió a abrazarle.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Lourdes le dijo a Matt que era hora de irse a dormir ya que era tarde. Le dijo que esta vez dormiría con ella en su antigua habitación. Matt insistió en quedarse pero al final se fueron.

– Pues… Estamos solos. – Dijo Ben.

– Si… – Dije avergonzada.

Estábamos sentados en mi cama, a oscuras. Dos golpes se oyeron en la puerta medio abierta.

– Esta vez he llamado.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Dijo Ben bromeando.

– He visto a Lourdes y Matt y he supuesto que dormirías aquí.

– Si. – Contestó Ben.

– ¿Debo preocuparme como hermano mayor que soy?

– Hal, ¿te dicho alguna vez que eres idiota? – Le contestó Ben, yo prefería n decir nada.

– Alguna vez. – Dijo riendo. – Pero lo digo en serio, no me fío de ti Ben.

– Déjanos en paz. – Ben le tiró un cojín. – No tenía pensado hacer nada raro.

– Está bien, esta bien, más te vale. – Dijo finalmente y cerró la puerta.

– Yo tampoco me fío de ti. – Dije bromeando

– ¡Oye! – Dijo molesto.

Luego nos reímos.

Ben me tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre mi. Me acarició la mejilla.

– Te he echado de menos.


	21. Capítulo 20: Por verte sonreír

******Subo el capítulo 20^^ Ya quedan pocos TwT**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Por verte sonreír. **

– ¿B–Ben..? – Dije pero de golpe me besó.

– Casi se me había olvidado lo preciosa que eras. – Dijo y yo me ruboricé.

Ben deslizó su mano bajo mi camiseta de una forma suave y delicada.

– ¿Q–que… que vas a h–hacer?

– No voy a hacer nada, pero llevo un mes y medio entre deslizantes, quiero disfrutar un poco de tu cuerpo. – Dijo sonriendo.

– Pe–pero…

Ben me besó, imagino que para que me callara. Siguió subiendo la mano y acarició mi costado hasta debajo de mi pecho, donde paró. Volvió a deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo hasta mi cintura y luego continuó por mi pierna.

Cada vez que Ben hacía un movimiento nuevas mariposas nacían en mi estómago volando hacia cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho mientras el seguía besándome.

Una vez más subió su mano pero esta vez subió un poco más y rozó sutilmente mi pecho.

Un golpe en la puerta nos alertó y Ben se dejó caer al lado de mi cama. Esperamos pero nadie entró. Salí fuera a mirar y tampoco vi a nadie. Lo dejé pasar. Ben me abrazó por la espalda y me llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Esta vez nos tumbamos abrazados.

– Llevas el collar que te di. – Dijo de pronto.

– Claro, no me lo he quitado en un solo momento. Incluso cuando dolía mirarlo. – Dije recordando los primeros días.

– Debes haberlo pasado mal… Yo… Lo siento. – Dijo y me sorprendió.

– ¡No! Quiero decir bueno si… pero no importa. Yo… intenté ser fuerte… Me hice más fuerte… por ti… por verte sonreír.

Ben me besó de nuevo. Estuvimos hablando un rato más y acabé contándole el accidente de Jimmy.

– Así que cuidaste a Jimmy… – Dijo bromeando molestia.

– ¿Otra vez celoso? – Reí.

Poco a poco fuimos cogiendo sueño y acabamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté Ben no estaba, en su lugar había una nota. "_He tenido que ir a hablar con mi padre sobre los deslizantes, no quería despertarte estabas hermosa durmiendo. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer? Te quiero."_

Me alegré de que aun siguiera siendo el mismo con sus pequeños detalles y sus dulces palabras. Me duché y me vestí y salí a dar una vuelta. Me encontré con mi hermano y estuve un rato con él. Se acercaba la hora de comer y fui hacia el comedor para ver si veía a Ben.

No estaba, era de esperar ya que había llegado algo pronto. Espere, esperé un poco más y seguí esperando. Se hacia tarde y aun no había llegado.

– Lo siento… – Dijo y cogió aire. – La reunión se ha alargado.

– No te preocupes. – Dije sonriente.

Cogimos la simple comida que había y nos sentamos un una mesa cualquiera. Había poca gente ya que toda la demás hacia un rato que había acabado de comer.

**–** Y… ¿Qué vais a hacer? – Me atreví a preguntar.

Ben me miró extrañado.

– Con los deslizantes… – Aclaré.

– Oh, bueno, los rebeldes han elaborado un plan… Aun lo estamos discutiendo. Quieren entrar en su fortificación y colarnos a nosotros para poder colocar algunos explosivos y derrocarlo.

– Un ataque final… – Murmuré.

– Eso esperamos, pero mi padre aún no se fía del todo y hay mucho que discutir.

– Entiendo. – Dije y cambiamos de tema.

– ¿Interrumpí algo ayer? – Dijo Hal que apareció detrás nuestro.

– Supuse que habías sido tu... – Dijo Ben. – No, porque no hacíamos nada.

– Eso significa que si, me alegro. – Dijo cogiendo un trozo de pan que me había dejado y luego se fue.

Pasaron unos días y el plan fue cobrando forma. Ya había gente asignada a sus puestos, un mapa de por donde pasarán, los explosivos estaban siendo elaborados…

Todo el mundo estaba algo alterado ya que habían oído rumores pero no tenían información. Tom lo estaba manteniendo en secreto.

Pasó una semana y nos convocaron en el gimnasio, parece que todo estaba listo. Tom explicó como iba a ocurrir todo. La gente que estaría en cada puesto en cada momento.

Mi hermano había sido asignado al segundo puesto. Había tres, los que se infiltrarían en la "nave" a colocar los explosivos, los que estarían detrás cubriendo y los que estarían lejos vigilando por si algo ocurría mal.

Mi hermano en el segundo, mi cuñada en el segundo, Jimmy en el tercero, Matt en el tercero, Hal en el primero, Maggi en el primero, Pope en el primero, Ben en el primero… Yo en el tercero.

Estaba realmente preocupada y nerviosa, no sabía que iba a suceder… Si iba a salir bien… Me dio rabia estar en el tercer puesto, quería al menos estar en el segundo pero esta vez no pude protestar, se que no habría cambios.

Todo estaba listo. Faltaban dos días para el 18 de Octubre. El día en que los humanos retomaríamos la Tierra… O no.


	22. Capítulo 21: El comienzo

**Este ya es el capítulo 21 TwT El próximo es el ultimo pero tengo ganas de subirlo^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 21: El principio…**

- Todo saldrá bien. – Me dijo Ben abrazándome.

- Por favor… no mueras… - Me atreví, por fin, a decir.

- Claro que no, te prometo que eso nunca ocurrirá. Voy a estar siempre contigo. – Me susurró al oído para luego besarme.

Todo estaba listo. Era hora de irse.

Jimmy, Matt y yo junto a demás gente nos colocamos en nuestra posición desde donde podíamos observar a los demás avanzar cuidadosamente. El segundo grupo estaba tras unas barricadas y edificios apunto por si algo ocurría. El primer grupo se encontraba muy cerca del establecimiento de los deslizantes preparados para entrar en cuanto los rebeldes accedieran.

Pasó un rato hasta que los deslizantes dejaron entrar a los rebeldes. El primer grupo espero a la señal. Fue entonces cuando sigilosamente se infiltraron. Separados por cuatro grupos fueron entrando en cada pierna de la nave a medida que los rebeldes habrían sus puertas. Esta primera operación tardo una hora y media en ser realizada. Ben estaba en el tercer grupo que entró.

Hasta que el primer grupito salió pasaron dos horas. Tres hasta que salió el segundo y cinco hasta el tercero. Pasaron seis horas y aun faltaba el cuarto. Siete horas y nada. Varios soldados decidieron ir a ver si algo había ocurrido entre ellos Hal y Ben. Empecé a preocuparme. Algo iba mal, lo sentía.

De pronto unos disparos se oyeron. Venían de la cuarta pierna. Habíamos sido descubiertos… El primer grupo lanzó una bengala roja indicando que el segundo grupo se acercará rápidamente a combatir.

Nosotros aun no fuimos llamados. Veíamos las balas salir pero no podíamos ver nada más desde esta posición estaban demasiado lejos.

El líder de nuestro grupo nos indicó cambiar de posición al "edificio B". Corrimos hacia allí mientras una pareja de francotiradores iban vigilando por turnos.

Llegamos hasta allí donde pudimos dar algo de apoyo eliminando algunos deslizantes del exterior ya que la batalla estaba siendo más dentro que fuera.

Una explosión hizo retroceder al primer y segundo grupo. De pronto maquinas se acercaron por el este. La batalla se estaba poniendo complicada. La bengala azul estalló indicándonos que nos acercáramos. Lo único que significaba eso es que iba mal, muy mal.

Empezamos a correr hacia allí. Si los combatientes no se retiran era porque la cuarta bomba no había sido colocada y sin ella el plan fracasaría.

Llegamos a nuestra posición y seguimos peleando. Eliminamos a varias maquinas lo que permitió a un pequeño grupo poder infiltrarse de nuevo a colocar la ultima bomba. Vi a Ben entre ellos, mi corazón dio un fuerte e inusual latido. Seguí defendiendo el lugar junto a los demás.

Salieron del establecimiento e hicieron un gesto de que no había sido posible, y no solo eso, la bomba había sido destruida.

Estaba todo perdido…

Tuvimos que dejar nuestros francotiradores y agarrar fusiles y rifles para acercarnos más. De nada servia ya la distancia.

- ¡Elaboraré una bomba con los materiales que llevamos en el camión! – Gritó de pronto Pope. – Dadme tiempo.

Así lo hicimos, tardó una media hora hasta que la terminó y volvió.

- Solo hay un problema, no es a distancia. Alguien tiene que ir y activarla a la vez que nosotros activamos las demás desde una posición segura. – Explicó Pope.

- Eso significa que alguien tiene que sacrificarse. – Dijo Tom.

- No si es capaz de salir y ponerse a cubierto antes explote. – Dio esperanzas Pope.

- Yo lo haré. – Dijo de pronto Ben.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Se negó Tom y Hal.

- Sabéis de sobras que soy el más rápido de toda la Segunda Mass. Soy el único que tiene posibilidades de salir con vida de ahí.

- Me niego. – Continuó Tom.

- Déjame darle una utilidad a estos malditos clavos.

Tom quería pensar pero no había tiempo, quería hacer otro plan, retirarse y volver otro día pero no había tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. Accedió sin estar convencido ni de acuerdo.

Intenté negarme e ir pero Hal me agarró. Ben cogió la bomba y corrió no sin antes mirarme y sonreírme por lo que podía ser… la ultima vez.

Continuamos con la guerra. Querría llorar, gritar y maldecirme una y otra vez pero se que no era el momento. Teníamos que cubrir a Ben para que todo saliera bien… Iba a salir bien.

Acabamos con las pocas maquinas y deslizantes que quedábamos y nos retiramos hacia un lugar seguro.

Ben dio la señal de que la bomba había sido colocada, lanzando una bengala al aire. Las bombas iban a ser activadas. Una vez más dimos otra señal para que Ben activara su bomba y saliera de ahí como fuera.

Recé. Era la primera vez que lo hacia. Mi hermano me abrazó. Lloré. Me parece que todo ocurrió muy rápido. Las bombas estallaron casi a la misma vez. La edificación cayó. Una gran explosión, un gran destrozo, humo, fuego, gritos. Todo lo que había a los alrededores quedó destrozado.

Mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

Esperamos un rato, no parecía haber señal de los deslizantes.

- ¿Hemos ganado? – Preguntó Tom.

- ¡Hemos ganado! – Gritó Pope.

De pronto y entre cenizas hubo una gran celebración. Gritos, alegría y lágrimas invadían el lugar. Pero yo no me alegré ni lo más mínimo.

Ben no estaba aquí… Cogí mi francotirador e intenté buscarlo. Fue en vano. Tom seguidamente formo una pequeña patrulla con Hal, Matt, Maggi, Jimmy, Anne, mi hermano, algunos soldados más, y yo para buscar a Ben.

Nos acercamos a la zona con cuidado y alerta. Nos separamos y buscamos por los alrededores de la torre. Podían apreciarse cuerpos de deslizantes quemados, magullados y mutilados entre los escombros. Humo y cenizas aun cubrían el aire y fuego y ruinas el suelo. Nos alejamos un poco más.

Fuimos hacia donde podía haberse cubierto.

De pronto mi corazón se detuvo, mis lagrimas cayeron, mi respiración paró, mi sangre dejo de correr, mi piel se erizó.

- ¡Ben! – Grité como nunca lo había hecho.


	23. Capítulo 22: de la eternidad

**Bueno pues subo el último capítulo. Espero que guste a mi la verdad es que me satisface como lo he escrito^^ **

* * *

**Capitulo 22: …de la eternidad.**

– ¡Ben! – Grité como nunca lo había hecho.

Corrí más de lo que jamás hubiera podido. Mi vista se nublo. Llegué a los escombros donde Ben se encontraba atrapado.

En unos segundos llegaron los demás y levantaron rápidamente el hormigón que tenia encima.

Ben estaba casi cubierto de sangre. Incluso en su rostro se deslizaban algunas gotas.

– ¡Ben! – Le llamamos Tom, Hal , Matt, y yo.

Varias veces más tuvimos que hacerlo antes de que abriera mínimamente los ojos.

– Ben, Ben… ¡Despierta! – Grité entre lágrimas.

– Estáis bien… – Dijo a duras penas. – Eso significa… que todo salio bien… Me alegro. – Dijo sonriente.

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡No hables! – Le gritó Hal.

Anne analizó sus heridas mientras nosotros intentábamos que Ben no se durmiera…

– Ahora podréis vivir en paz… – Murmuró de nuevo Ben.

– No lo digas como si no fueras a estar. – Le dije a Ben.

– Ya he hecho lo que tenia que hacer…

– ¡No! ¡No! – Me niego… – ¡Me hiciste una promesa! – Grité entre lágrimas. – ¡Eres un idiota, no te atrevas a romperla!

– Lo siento… – Dijo y tosió. – Matt tienes que ser fuerte y cuida de Hal que es un idiota. – Dijo sonriendo. – Papa… gracias por todo.

– ¡Pero que dices enano! – Le gritó esta vez Hal, llorando.

– Neus… tu también tienes que ser fuerte… Recuerda que estaré siempre contigo… Te quiero como jamás podré querer. Me has dado la fuerza para seguir continuar luchando, la esperanza y la vida…

– B–Ben… – Susurré sin fuerzas.

– Recuérdame. – Dijo rozando mi mejilla con su mano y sonriendo.

Hizo el gesto de que me acercará y le obedecí y luego me besó. El besó más dulce, tierno, suave y romántico que jamás me había dado. Disfruté de su sabor, aroma y suavidad por… última vez.

– Te lo juro. – Le dije justo después. – Te amo…

Ben cerró los ojos... El brillo de su mirada se desvaneció, y fue como una luz fundiéndose. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que ese brillo era la luz de mi camino.

Empezó a llover. El cielo lloró, acompañándonos. Nos quedamos ahí, sin saber que hacer. El silenció inundó el lugar. Era como si competiera con la lluvia para ver quien derramaba más perlas.

De pronto una impotencia, rabia y soledad me invadió. Golpeé el suelo, una y otra vez, maldiciendo el momento en que le dejé escapar. Mi mano empezó a sangran y mi hermano me detuvo. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que quedé inmóvil. Cerré los ojos, no podía seguir viendo esa imagen.

Era una pesadilla… un sueño… Me repetía una y otra vez. No puede ser real. No quiero creerlo.

Llegaron los demás con varios coches y nos obligaron a marchar. Anne se llevó a Ben. Mi hermano me metió en uno de los coches. Perdí la fuerza, y la vida.

Me quedé dormida por el cansancio aun con las lágrimas en el rostro.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral. Lo enterramos en un pequeño descampado del bosque. Muy cerca de donde me despedí de Ben esa vez, y donde entrenaba, donde habíamos pasado algunos momentos… Colocamos una tumba lo mejor hecha posible, donde aparecía su nombre, Ben Mason, y la fecha: 23 de junio de 1994 – 18 de Octubre de 2011; "Murió por salvarnos, por liberar la Tierra y recordaremos su acto con honor, valentía y agradecimiento. No te olvidaremos."

El cielo continuaba llorando pero no le importó a nadie. Solo eran algunas lágrimas más.

– Fue un gran chico… Un hijo excepcional, un combatiente fuerte y valiente y una pareja fiel y bondadosa. – Dijo Tom. – Le recordaremos siempre, junto a su acto de valentía. Y honraremos este día hasta el final de los tiempos. Estará siempre con nosotros… en nuestro corazón y memoria.

Tom hizo ese discurso con gran fuerza, aun así lloró. Pero no fue un impedimento para decir unas palabras en su honor.

Los demás se fueron. Tom obligo a Matt a irse y Hal y mi hermano decidieron dejarme un rato sola.

Una vez más me derrumbé, me caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré. La lluvia me empapó y el barro me mancho.

– Voy a ser fuerte… Voy a recordarte y a ser fuerte… Es algo que te prometido ¿no? – Dije mirando aquella tumba. – Por verte sonreír…

Pero tu tienes que estar siempre conmigo… Me lo has prometido…

…

Un año pasó desde aquel día. Estaba cumpliendo mi promesa. Había vuelto a reír, había vuelto a mi vida normal. Pero no dejé de llorar ni una sola noche.

Hoy 18 de Octubre de 2012, he vuelto a venirte a ver.

– ¿Sabes Ben? – Dije sentándome al lado. – Hal y Maggi han decidido tener un hijo. ¿No es genial?

…

– Yo sigo esperándote, como una tonta. Llevó tu collar a todos lados y sueño cada noche contigo. Estoy siendo fuerte. Bueno… te miento un poco, sigo llorando. ¿Sabes? No hay día en que no lo haga.

Solté alguna lágrima y cogí aire.

– Jimmy me ha pedido salir… Ahora entiendo tus celos. – Reí. – Le dicho que no… Él lo comprende pero aun así estará conmigo. No tienes porque estar celoso aun así, nunca voy a dejar de quererte. Te esperaré eternamente. Solías llegar tarde cuando quedábamos, pero yo siempre te esperaba y jamás me enfadé. ¿Y sabes? Es algo que voy a seguir haciendo… para siempre.

Un copo de nieve cayó en mi mano. Miré al cielo que comenzó a nevar. La nieve más dulce, tierna, suave y romántica que jamás había visto.

Sentí como si estuvieras ahí, conmigo. Contestándome.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

– Así que estabas aquí. – Oí la voz de Hal.

– Si… – Murmuré sin levantar la vista.

Noté como se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio y alcé la vista.

– ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

– Claro… Estábamos explorando el terreno cuando una bomba estalló.

– Destrozó mi pequeño campamento.

– Fuimos corriendo hacia ahí y auxiliamos a todos los heridos y nos los llevamos hacia la segunda Mass. Miquel me susurró que faltaba su hermana. Corrí hacia allí.

– Estaba bajo unos escombros murmurando auxilio como podía. Y me oíste.

– Y te oí. Y fui hacia a ti levantando las ruinas que tenias y sacándote de allí.

– Me llevaste en tu espalda hasta que llegamos al campamento. Y le pediste a Anne que me ayudará. Y luego me dejaste junto a mi hermano, y viniste a verme al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro…

Silenció una vez más.

– Y gracias a eso pude conoceros a todos… Pude conocer a Ben. – Hal me abrazó.

– Tienes que seguir brillando. Por él. – Me susurró.

Miré hacia el cielo, donde la nieve seguía cayendo de forma delicada.

– Seguiré brillando, seguiré sonriendo, seguiré queriéndote y seguiré esperándote. Eternamente.

* * *

**Y FIN! Terminó la historia. ^^ Me ha gustado mucho hacerla, y muchas gracias por leerla ^^ **

**He pensado hacer un FINAL ALTERNATIVO, si quieres leerlo coméntalo y lo publicaré. Me gusta mucho este final pero se que es triste así que pensé en hacer otro que dejará un mejor sabor^^**


	24. Final Alternativo: Capítulo 22

**Bueno pues este es un final alternativo de este fic^^ Le puesto todo mi cariño xD Espero que os guste^^**

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO* **

**Capitulo 22: …de la eternidad. **

– ¡Ben! – Grité como nunca lo había hecho.

Corrí más de lo que jamás hubiera podido. Mi vista se nublo. Llegué a los escombros donde Ben se encontraba atrapado.

En unos segundos llegaron los demás y levantaron rápidamente el hormigón que tenia encima.

Ben estaba casi cubierto de sangre. Incluso en su rostro se deslizaban algunas gotas.

– ¡Ben! – Le llamamos Tom, Hal, Matt, y yo.

Varias veces más tuvimos que hacerlo antes de que abriera mínimamente los ojos.

– Ben, Ben… ¡Despierta! – Grité entre lágrimas.

– Estáis bien… – Dijo a duras penas. – Eso significa… que todo salio bien… Me alegro. – Dijo sonriente.

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡No hables! – Le gritó Hal.

Ben obedeció y cerró los ojos para descansar. Anne paró rápidamente la hemorragia que tenia en la pierna y cintura. Hal y Tom agarraron a Ben para llevarlo a donde los demás estaban refugiados.

Cuando andamos unos metros un coche llegó conducido por Weaver. Al ver la escena ayudó de inmediato. Introdujeron a Ben en el coche y se fue con Hal, Tom y Anne.

Matt y yo tuvimos que quedarnos fuera por problemas de espacio y porque Tom y mi hermano aconsejaron que no fuéramos…

Me dio tanta rabia que me tiré al suelo y lo golpeé con mis puños.

– Vamos. – Me dijo mi hermano ayudándome a levantarme.

Corrimos lo máximo que pudimos, sobretodo mi hermano, Matt y yo para llegar con los demás. Una vez ahí cogimos un coche conducido por mi cuñada y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar.

Una vez llegamos, claramente fuimos a la enfermería pero Anne no había acabado con Ben. Esperamos. Esperamos y esperamos. La noche cayó. Matt estaba apoyado en mi hombro casi dormido, al lado estaba Hal el cual también estaba fuera esperando. Tom deambulaba por el pasillo.

Yo sin embargo no podía dormir. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Ben. Hal me aconsejó que fuera a descansar pero me negué. ¿Cómo podía pensar en descansar cuando mi mundo estaba apunto de desmoronarse?

Y por fin Anne salió de la enfermería.

– Esta durmiendo. Creo que se recuperará. – Dijo sonriente.

Sentí como si la gravedad que tenia encima, la cual había sido multiplicada por mil a cada minuto que pasaba, se esfumara de un soplo. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima cayó a mis pies, para luego seguirla otra.

– Pasad a verle. – Dijo guiándonos.

Ben estaba ahí, en la misma cama en la que llegó hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando empezó todo… Estaba bastante sucio pero no por eso dejaba atrás su belleza. Todos nos acercamos a verle.

Después de un rato Tom obligó a Matt a irse, pero no lo consiguió hasta que no se marchó con él. Hal me abrazó por detrás, apoyando sus brazos en mis hombros.

– Me hiciste una promesa. – Susurré para mi. – No la olvides.

– Vamos a descansar. – Me dijo Hal.

Antes de irnos por eso, besé delicadamente la frente de Ben.

Esa noche dormí con mi hermano. Me despertó de esa manera tan suya con la que cualquiera se enfadaría, excepto yo.

Lo primero que pensé fue en ir a verle pero estaba sucia y sudada así que me duché antes de nada.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me tope con el pecho de Hal.

– ¡Genial que estés lista, ven! – Dijo y me agarró del brazo para llevarme hacia algún lugar. – Vamos a dar una vuelta. – Me explicó después.

– Pero yo iba a ver a…

– No te preocupes Ben sigue durmiendo. – Me dijo sin mirarme.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Dije confundida pero no me contestó.

Hal apresuró el paso hasta acabar corriendo. La gente de los alrededores nos miraba y yo me acabé ruborizando. Hal dejó de cogerme el brazo para agarrar mi mano firmemente. Salimos fuera del edificio. Una vez pisamos el exterior dejamos de correr para ir a una paso lento. Mi respiración estaba alterada y poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

Hacia un día gris y frió. El cielo amenazaba lluvia, como ayer.

Hal continuó caminando sin dirigirme palabra. Me resigné, sabía que era inútil intentar descubrir algo.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, el cual parecía más oscuro que de costumbre. El viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles produciendo un ligero sonido.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo de pronto. – Se me ha olvidado algo, ahora vuelvo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? – Dije entre perpleja y enojada.

– Si, ahora vuelvo, date una vuelta por aquí hay un claro un poco más adelante. – Dijo sonriendo y se fue rápidamente.

¿Con todo lo que esta pasando y me deja aquí? ¿Que pretende? Es como si me hubiera abandonado a mi suerte…

Sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, hacia delante como Hal me había dicho.

Una tristeza me invadió por dentro. El cielo _generosamente_ compartió su sentimiento a mi corazón, cubriéndolo de una densa capa gris. Alguna lágrima asomo por mis ojos con la intención de caer. Me sequé rápidamente.

Había un sutil olor a húmedo. Los árboles fueron disminuyendo en cantidad.

Tal y como Hal me había dicho llegué a un claro. Levanté la vista del suelo. Alguna vez había venido aquí con Ben…

Sin darme cuenta una gota resbalo por mi mejilla.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Oí una voz que me abrazó.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajeron con fuerza. De pronto mi nariz dejó de lado ese olor mojado para disfrutar de su dulce aroma.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento, como si fuera un sueño. Como si al girar fuera a desaparecer.

Lágrimas traicioneras murieron por mi rostro. Un suave tacto secó mi cara para luego acariciarla.

Sin poder contenerme y rindiéndome ante mis sentimientos me giré para esconder mi vista en su pecho.

– Dime que no es un sueño. Dime que cuando abra los ojos esto no desaparecerá…

– No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Pero no puedo negarte que esto sea un sueño.

– Es un sueño… – Dije de un suspiro.

– Pero es real.

¿Real? Esto es real… Claro que es real. Su tacto, sus caricias, su olor, su voz, su calor…

Me atreví a subir la mirada y abrir lentamente los ojos. Y ver los suyos, verdes, brillantes y húmedos. Ver su rostro sonriente, aún algo emblanquecido. Su pelo castaño despeinado, moviéndose armónicamente con el viento.

– Estas bien… – Susurré más para mi que para él.

– Te hice una promesa. – Dijo besando mi frente.

– Pensé que iba a perderte… – Solté junto a las lágrimas.

– Jamás me alejaré de ti.

Me puse de puntillas acercándome a su rostro. Volví a cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que Ben rozó mis labios. Mi corazón dio un latido de más en el momento en el que acarició mi boca con la suya. Mi respiración paró en el momento en el que agarró delicadamente mis mejillas con sus manos. Mi piel se erizó en el momento en el que profundizo el beso. En el momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo.

Fue el besó más dulce, tierno, suave y romántico que jamás me había dado.

Y así permanecimos durante un largo tiempo. Subí mis brazos a su cuello. Y atraje más su cuerpo hacia el mío, si era posible. El tiempo se detuvo solo para nosotros. Y el cielo lloró. Lloró como lo hice yo y como no pudo evitarlo hacerlo Ben.

El oxígeno de nuestro cuerpo se escapó, lo que nos hizo separarnos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije preocupada. – Deberías estar en la enfermería.

– Me escapé. – Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. – Quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo. Quería que fuera especial.

– ¿Y convenciste a Hal para que te ayudara?

– De hecho fue idea suya. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– Solo un rato más, luego tienes que volver. – Dije como haciéndole un favor pero la verdad es que yo tampoco quería irme.

Sumergí de nuevo la cabeza entre sus brazos y entonces me di cuenta que nos estábamos mojándonos. Más bien ya estábamos empapados. Volvimos cuidadosamente ya que Ben aun estaba en recuperación. Nuestras manos permanecieron entrelazadas durante todo el camino.

Una vez llegamos ahí el discurso de Anne pudo oírse por todo el refugio. Normal, su paciente se había escapado sin permiso. Anne le obligó a volver a la cama inmediatamente para que descansara.

– Creo que voy a dormir un rato, no se que me haría Anne si la desobedezco… otra vez. – Me dijo antes de entrar. – ¿Podrías esperarme hasta que me deje recibir visitas?

– Claro. – Dije sonriente. – Te esperaré eternamente.

* * *

**Una vez más este fic ha acabado, este vez de una forma más feliz xD Me gusta más el otro final no lo negaré lloré con él. Pero este es más bonito^^ Y una vez más gracias por leer :3**

**Cabe la posibilidad que haga una SEGUNDA PARTE, con la cuarta temporada, que continuará con este final, porque si no Ben estaría muerto n_n'. **


End file.
